


Лисья охота

by RitsuRe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuRe/pseuds/RitsuRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистер Джон Уотсон, извещаю Вас о том, что Вы являетесь почетным гостем на ежегодном мероприятии «Охота на лис», устраиваемом в Поместье семьи Холмс. Ждем вашего прибытия двадцать второго октября.<br/>С уважением,<br/>Миссис Эдвина Холмс.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисья охота

**Пролог**

В Лондоне, на маленькой улочке, до сих пор есть мастерская где на заказ шьют рубашки со скругленными манжетами и двумя пуговицами под горло. Дверь в нее непрозрачна и нельзя увидеть двух посетителей, расположившихся на диване, обитым бархатом. Они сидят здесь давно неспешно беседуя, и малочисленный персонал не тревожит их, как хорошо знакомых клиентов, которые, при необходимости, с одного взгляда дадут понять о своих нуждах и желаниях.

— Хотите пари? — очки едва ли скрывают лихорадочный блеск глаз мужчины. — Я поставлю свою лучшую лошадь на то, что вам не удастся совратить Шерлока Холмса.

— Хочу, — доносится в ответ.

**Глава 1**

«Меня похитили. ШХ»

«Нет. МХ»

«Джон? ШХ»

_«Майкрофт, что происходит?»_

«Произойдет, Джон. Охота на лис. Эдвина присылала приглашения. Полагаю, они за зеркалом над камином. МХ»

«А вот и нет. ШХ»

_«Шерлок?!»_

_«...»_

_«Майкрофт, это надолго?»_

«Прекрати с ним переписываться. Майкрофт выглядит невыносимо самодовольным! ШХ»

«Весь уик-энд. Два приглашения. МХ»

_«Шерлок, ты собирался мне сказать?»_

_«...но забыл?»_

«Ты все еще веришь в лучшее в людях. ШХ»

_«Забыл добавить „наивно веришь“.»_

«Я ничего не забываю, а удаляю. Очевидно. ШХ»

_«То же случилось с информацией о приглашениях?»_

_«Шерлок?»_

«...»

_«Я купил чашку Петри.»_

«Две. ШХ»

«Ты купил две. За одну я рассказываю, где приглашения, а вторую ты решил припрятать для более гнусного шантажа. ШХ»

«Перемирие с Майкрофтом отвратительно влияет на твой характер. ШХ»

«Мой брат отличает гнусный шантаж от не гнусного? МХ»

«Перестань подглядывать в мой телефон! Я всегда умел! ШХ»

_«Я знаю, Шерлок. Вы опять не разговариваете?»_

«Нет. ШХ»

«Не особо. МХ»

«Пусть он заткнется. ШХ»

_«Невежливо просить твоего брата заткнуться.»_

«Невежливо пытаться прятать от меня что-либо. ШХ»

_«Майкрофт, не могли бы вы дать нам минуту.»_

«Приглашения под твоим креслом. ШХ»

_«Вторая чашка Петри для Молли вместо той, что ты разбил в Бартсе»_

«Мне нужны две, дома. ШХ»

_«Невозможный.»_

Джон потер лоб и перегнулся через подлокотник, чтобы ощупать ножки и дно кресла.  
Приглашения обнаружились в невскрытом конверте со смазанным почтовым штампом.

_«Мистер Шерлок Холмс, извещаю Вас о том, что...»_

Не то. Плотная бумага другого приглашения зашуршала под пальцами.

 _«Мистер Джон Уотсон, извещаю Вас о том, что Вы являетесь почетным гостем на ежегодном мероприятии „Охота на лис“, устраиваемом в поместье семьи Холмс. Ждем Вашего прибытия 22 октября._  
С уважением,  
Миссис Эдвина Холмс. »

Больше не было никакой информации. Холмс либо не уделил внимания назначенной встрече, либо всеми силами старался ее избежать. Попадали ли приглашения в разряд несущественной информации или здесь имел место спланированный саботаж, Джон не ведал, но знал, кто обладает более обширными сведениями.

— Майкрофт, — в телефонной трубке слышались помехи и отчетливо-раздраженное недовольство Шерлока. — Как он?

— Третий уровень, дорогой Джон. И резко приближается к четвертому.

— Применять разработанный мною метод градации преступлений на моих же эмоциях просто...просто...свинство, — раздраженно донеслось на заднем плане.

Джон и Майкрофт промолчали, раздумывая каждый о своем. 

— Могу я? — наконец начал Джон.

— Попробуйте, — согласился Майкрофт.

Пока он передавал трубку из динамика доносился далекий, жужжащий колесами машин, шум автострады.

— Я не собирался ехать, — произнес Шерлок, судя по звуку прижимая микрофон слишком близко к щеке.

— Я уже понял, — констатировал Джон.

— Она не может требовать нашего присутствия! — настаивал Шерлок в своем упрямом нежелании признавать очевидные вещи. 

Джон прикрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить, как выглядит чистое небо, прозрачная вода озера, стайка мальков, кружащая на мелководье и причины по которым он не может врезать Шерлоку Холмсу. Причины были. Все остальное вспоминалось слабо.

— Эдвина, на правах твоей матери, может требовать все что угодно.

— Хотел бы я знать, где это написано, — резко ответил Шерлок. — Общество преувеличивает значение родственных связей. 

— Да бога ради, Шерлок! Перестань вести себя как ребенок, которого тащат к врачу.

— Этот довод оказался несостоятельным, я пробовал, — донесся приглушенный голос Майкрофта. Кажется, он хотел добавить, что-то еще, но брат не дал ему договорить.

— Если бы, Джон, если бы к врачу! Оказаться пленником вычурной изящности так называемого высшего общества, вести пустые разговоры о политике и ценах на акции, вспомнить что я принадлежу к семейству Холмс и проявлять свое вбитое за долгие годы воспитание, о не так — аристократическое воспитание, о котором многие низшие слои могут только мечтать, выказывать уважение родственникам, а заодно загнать пару лисиц, чтобы их шкуры украшали нашу гостиную. Да я скорее соглашусь на ужин с Андерсоном!

— Это была выдержка из нравоучения имени Майкрофта или Эдвины? — с интересом уточнил Джон.

— Обоих, — мрачно отозвались в трубке.

Существовало крайне мало возможностей пробиться сквозь упрямство Шерлока, когда последний находился в подобном настроении. Надеясь, что поступает правильно, Джон произнес:

— Я бы не отказался от лисьих шкур, — и, понизив голос, добавил, — они бы хорошо смотрелись на подлокотниках дивана.

Несвойственный и запрещенный прием. В боксе Джону бы засчитали нокаут.  
Шерлок молчал несколько долгих секунд.

— Ты имеешь ввиду...?

На фоне послышалось деликатное покашливание Майкрофта. 

— Да, — твердо ответил Джон, рассматривая упомянутые подлокотники и невольно представляя рыжий мех, примятый локтями Шерлока, с искрами солнечного света на кончиках шерсти, длинные музыкальные пальцы, то сжимающие, то отпускающие шкуру, которая, переливами огненных сполохов, собирается крупными волнами под грудью партнера, задевая и щекоча влажную от испарины кожу. 

— Ты пожалеешь об этом. 

— Что? — переспросил Джон.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — повторил Шерлок. — И у тебя ужасный вкус. Лисьи шкуры на подлокотниках...

— Тебе понравится.

— Ты не можешь давать таких гарантий.

Джон запрокинул голову на спинку кресла, наконец отводя взгляд от дивана, когда Шерлок снова заговорил:

— Ты приедешь?

Осторожный вопрос, так не похожий на обычно уверенный тон Шерлока.

— Тебя же похитили, и, я так понимаю, будут пытать. Разве я могу не приехать?

Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не добавить «и пропустить такое веселье?». Три дня в «Поместье» Холмсов, представлялись ему прекрасным шансом смены обстановки, возможностью испытать охотничий азарт, в котором можно принять участие или улизнуть в обширные угодья, наслаждаясь шуршанием опадающей листвы под ногами. Скучные чопорные беседы с представителями высшего общества Джон считал справедливой ложкой дегтя, платой за предоставленную возможность, но никак не пыткой, описываемой Шерлоком. В сильных эмоциях тот склонен был преувеличивать масштабы бедствия. 

— Майкрофт пришлет за тобой машину. 

— Нет, — поспешно открестился Джон. 

Любезность старшего из братьев могла быть навязчивой и порой граничила с приказами, поэтому Джон предпочитал пользоваться ею только в самых крайних случаях. 

— Я сяду на поезд. Встретишь меня на перроне?

— Какая-то форма сантиментов? — с сомнением уточнил Шерлок.

— Да, называется «я не помню дорогу».

— Хорошо, — произнес младший Холмс, а затем в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Джон пожал плечами — при своей нелюбви к телефонным разговорам Шерлок и так продержался достаточно долго. 

Завтра Джона ожидала очередная встреча с потрясающей во всех отношениях женщиной, воспитавшей двух гениальных детей и умудрившейся при этом сохранить трезвость рассудка — Эдвиной Холмс.

***  
В сгущающихся сумерках вокзал гудел последним поездом, железно скрипел чем-то металлическим, шатающимся под порывами ветра, шуршал немногочисленными хрупкими листьями, стелился выщербленными плитами под ногами и, похоже, ждал, когда схлынет толпа только что высадившихся пассажиров, чтобы спокойно погрузиться в ночной холод. 

Джон Уотсон, огляделся, выискивая знакомую долговязую фигуру, проводил взглядом последнюю пару, спешно покидающую платформу, обернулся вокруг, зачем-то посмотрев на опустевшие пути, и направился к выходу. Ремень спортивной сумки врезался в плечо, топорща темно-зеленую ткань куртки. 

Шерлок не ошибся насчет сантиментов. Поместье находилось не так далеко от станции и пройтись вдвоем, вдыхая прозрачный от наступающего холода осенний воздух, было бы неплохо. Но нет, так нет. 

У самого выхода Джон разглядел очертания автомобиля. Мысленно передав привет страсти старшего из Холмсов все контролировать, он забрался на заднее сидение.  
Через двадцать минут, датчик на воротах пискнул пропускным сигналом и колеса зашуршали по гравию главного въезда в «Поместье» семьи Холмс.

***  
Шерлок делал вид, что пристально изучает миниатюрные закуски, разложенные на низеньком столике. Так, по крайней мере, шансы на нежелательный разговор немного понижались. Пристальный, заинтересованный взгляд одного из гостей, мистера Огдена, Шерлок ловил на себе уже не раз. Однако мужчина не предпринимал попыток подойти ближе и заговорить тет-а-тет, что являлось несомненным плюсом.

От определения страны изготовления сыра его отвлек голос Майкрофта замершего рядом:

— Джон приехал.

Скосив глаза на предателя, с которым он все еще не разговаривал, Шерлок кивнул. 

— Веди себя прилично, — добавил Майкрофт и наконец-то отошел. 

Проводив взглядом брата, удалившегося в сторону сверкающей фальшивыми драгоценностями леди Блеквилл, Шерлок вздохнул.

Все здесь были фальшивкой — в том или ином роде. Фальшивые приветствия, улыбки, долженствующие обозначать радость встречи, фальшивые корсеты, скрывающие недостатки фигуры некоторых дам и даже джентельменов, фальшивые фамильные часы мистера Крайтона — подделка, взамен заложенных в ломбарде. Даже мамуля выказывала фальшивый интерес к гераням, чтобы поддержать разговор. Рубиновое колье на шее матери было настоящим, но и оно порой казалось искусной имитацией. 

Шерлок посмотрел на нее, стоящую в нескольких метрах, долгим взглядом, дожидаясь пока на него обратят внимание. Он хотел скрыться, уйти к единственно настоящему, что у него было — только что прибывшему человеку, никогда не ставшему бы ему лгать, как это делали все вокруг.

Эдвина повернула голову, отвлекаясь от беседы и едва заметно кивнула, разрешая сыну покинуть зал. От нее не укрылась радость, сглаженная непроницаемой маской холоднокровия, которую Шерлок демонстрировал весь вечер. Возможно ее сын и считал, что умеет скрывать эмоции, и для большинства собравшихся так оно и было, но нетерпеливое ожидание, явно читалось в серых глазах. 

Тот поспешно отвернулся, направляясь к выходу из зала, а миссис Холмс снова вернулась к разговору, теперь уже о розах, как будто кто-то в наше время находясь в здравом уме может сделать садоводство предметом заработка.  
Вечер набирал обороты.

***  
Поднимаясь по знакомой лестнице к широким дубовым входным дверям, Джон вспомнил, как всего лишь восемь месяцев назад стоял перед ними, чувствуя на запястье холодные пальцы Шерлока. 

_Тогда, возле этих дверей, Джон ощущал хрупкость внешней невозмутимости партнера. Она казалась маской, будто расчерченной трещинами беспокойств — мелкими морщинами от сведенных бровей и плотно сжатыми губами._

_Поместье семьи Холмс ничем не оправдало надежды Джона на дом с четырьмя-пятью спальнями, возможно несколько величавый, но своеобразно уютный. Количество окон только по видимой стороне, превышало десяток, а четко выверенные лужайки и три этажа каменной кладки, нависающие над ними, всем своим видом показывали сдержанность, чопорность и достаток семейства._

_Шерлок, быстрым движением руки, поднял ворот пальто. Сейчас он напоминал мальчишку, вечно приносящего проблемы своими попытками добиться одобрения матери. Джон упирался расставленными на ширину плеч ногами в плитку крыльца и привычно бы заложил руки за спину, если бы не пальцы Шерлока на запястье._

_Должно быть, они оба смотрелись нелепо, простояв перед дверьми около минуты, пока Джон, кашлянув, не попытался разрядить обстановку:_

_— Доставай отмычки, что ли._

_Партнер...«Пока еще партнер», — мысленно поправил себя Джон...глянул на него таким привычным взглядом, словно бы говорящим «ты идиот Джон», когда дверь приоткрылась, пропуская их внутрь._

_Джон шагнул первым._

 

_Эдвина Холмс ждала их в гостиной, которая наверняка именовалась чем-то вроде «голубой гостиной» или «лазурной залой». Джону было все равно, поскольку на чайном столике он заметил сервиз._

_На белом фарфоре, настолько тонком, что казалось сквозь него может просочиться солнечный свет, светло бежевыми разводами угадывались очертания старинного замка. Высокие шпили стремились к ободку чашек, по мере возвышения становясь все более бледными, пока не исчезали у самого края. Рисунок повторялся на заварнике, своей формой напоминавшем чуть сплющенный мыльный пузырь. И самым удивительным было то, что в детстве Джон отбил носик похожего заварника, неловко смахнув его со стола. Сервиз его матери являлся точной копией стоящего на столике великолепия. Получилось ли так случайно или Майкрофт обладал воистину огромным массивом информации об отставном военном Джоне Уотсоне, спрашивать было неприлично._

_— Шерлок, — сдержанно позвали откуда-то слева._

_Джон вздернул подбородок и повернулся на голос. На периферии зрения мелькнула фигура обошедшего его Шерлока, который поймал взметнувшиеся тонкие пальцы стоящей перед ним женщины и чуть склонился к ним, не касаясь губами._

_— Маман, — произнес Шерлок на французский манер. — Джон Уотсон, мой друг и партнер._

_Он отступил в сторону, давая возможность обоим рассмотреть друг друга и добавил:_

_— Эдвина Холмс, Джон, наша с Майкрофтом мама._

_Насчет Майкрофта — сомневаюсь, подумал Джон, невольно улыбаясь._

_В кого пошел Шерлок было видно невооруженным взглядом. Высокая элегантная женщина в возрасте выглядела сдержанно и изысканно, с точеными чертами лица, передавшимися Шерлоку угловатой остротой. И если красота Шерлока проявлялась в движениях, поджатых губах, кошачьем разрезе глаз, взгляд которых мог говорить больше, чем его обладатель, то красота этой женщины была статичной. Таким женщинам принято преподносить брильянты, не смея надеяться на новую встречу.  
Джон тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от засевшей в голове фразы «вы выйдете за меня?» и шагнул навстречу._

_— У вас прекрасные сыновья миссис Холмс._

_Стоящий рядом с матерью Шерлок выразительно возвел глаза к потолку._

_— Увы, но похоже на них род Холмс и закончится._

_Род Холмс... Джон вновь прокрутил в голове услышанное. Слова оказались озарением, освящающим череду предыдущих событий: поспешное знакомство Грега и Эдвины, за которым последовало предложение помолвки, сделанное Майкрофтом Холмсом; возросшая язвительность Шерлока по отношению к брату — все соткалось в единый узор. Действительно, Майкрофт совсем не дурак в принятии решений. Двое сыновей и оба... Какое разочарование при всей толерантности семьи. Нетрудно догадаться, что успевший познакомиться первым, получает главный приз — благосклонность миссис Холмс. Что же до «опоздавшего» второго — неизвестно, но, похоже, благосклонности будет меньше, гораздо меньше._

_Джон на секунду прикрыл глаза, суеверно боясь, что его мысли с легкостью считываются всеми присутствующими. Оставалась слабая надежда на то, что матери Шерлока требуется более длительное знакомство для применения способностей, коими прекрасно владеют оба ее сына._

_Эдвина коротким жестом предложила расположиться в креслах и распорядилась подать чай. Шерлок присел на край сидения и, казалось, сдержался, чтобы не сомкнуть ладони под подбородком._

_— Майкрофт рассказывал мне о вас, Джон, если вы позволите вас так называть, — продолжила миссис Холмс, когда все устроились. — За многие годы, вы единственный друг Шерлока и мне было любопытно познакомиться с вами. Однако, если я правильно поняла сына, вы с ним ближе чем друзья?_

_Джон бросил мимолетный взгляд на Шерлока, но тот не шелохнулся, сосредоточив все внимание на матери._

_По левую руку бывшего военного врача сидел человек, временами доводивший его до бешенства, тихого помешательства, детектив, «читающий» место преступления как интересную книгу, мужчина, в связи с которым Джон Хемиш Уотсон впервые в жизни собирался признаться официально. Стоит ли он той нервозности, которая отбивала дробь участившимся пульсом? Сосания под ложечкой, которое он последний раз испытывал в одиннадцать, стоя на берегу пруда, не в силах признаться в неумении плавать. Вечернего раздражения, когда что-то идет не так, бессонных ночей, погоней под дождем за очередным преступником, разрушительных экспериментов на кухне, хождения за пластырями, покупки патронов, лечения? О, боже да!_

_— Вы абсолютно верно поняли, миссис Холмс, — услышал Джон собственный голос. — Мы с Шерлоком теперь еще и партнеры, и вы можете называть меня Джон._

_— Тогда зовите меня Эдвина, — уголок ее полных губ приподнялся в намеке на улыбку, которую Шерлок невольно отзеркалил._

_Со стороны они были очень похожи: мать и сын. Младший Холмс уверенно протянул руку, беря чайную чашку._

_Первый стежок взаимопонимания был сделан, и Джон, как никогда раньше, ощутил молчаливую поддержку Шерлока. Еще не угадывался рисунок канвы, но перекрестье нитей было неразрывным._

***  
Сейчас Джон без опасений шагнул в распахнувшуюся дверь Поместья, приветливо кивнув поджидавшему лакею. Поднимаясь за ним по лестнице, Джон отметил, что парные гостевые комнаты, в одной из которых они проживали с Шерлоком в прошлый раз, находятся южнее нынешнего пути. В вышколености слуг можно было не сомневаться, путаница с месторасположением исключалась.

 

На середине пути, который, казалось, никогда не кончится, из глубины коридора довольно громко раздался взрыв смеха. Знакомое имя заставило остановиться.

— Нет, тот который Шерлок, младшенький. У меня и в мыслях не было позариться на эту ледышку...Майкр..ффт, — голос был немного навеселе после выпитого. 

— Майкрофта, — более отчетливо и трезво донеслось в ответ. — А младшенький маменькин сынок, но такой, с искринкой. Видели, как она его в узде держит?

— Можно объездить, — хохотнул первый. — У меня отличный опыт с такими. Стоит пару раз щелкнут кнутом и они уже на твоих коленях. Идем, будет не трудно.

Судя по звукам шагов двое как раз собирались покинуть свое импровизированное убежище в ответвлении коридора. Очень вовремя, поскольку Джон планировал хорошенько рассмотреть лица нахалов. Но прежде чем он успел двинуться навстречу еще не появившимся незнакомцам, перед его носом возник лакей, невозмутимой стеной отрезая путь.

— Окей, я понял, приятель, — примирительно сказал Джон. — Тебе влетит, за невыполнение приказа.

На лице лакея не дрогнул ни один мускул. Джон смерил его взглядом, сдаваясь на милость порядкам этого дома.

— Только после вас, как говориться.

Лакей невозмутимо кивнул в сторону двери с левой стороны коридора.

— Прям почетный конвой, — буркнул Джон себе под нос, ныряя в отведенную ему комнату. 

Двое нахалов ушли незамеченными, но бывший военный знал, что дичь всегда можно найти по следам. А уж в том, что они наследят не оставалось сомнений.

Для Джона Уотсона рожок протрубил начало охоты.

***  
Майкрофт Холмс тоже ждал приезда почетного гостя. Его будущий супруг, Грегори Лестрейд, готов был высказать свое мнение о внешнеторговой деятельности своей страны, и это мнение являлось диаметрально противоположным общепринятому. Джон был нужен как никогда — дать Грегори передышку от разговоров с гостями. 

Инспектор не был неотесанным дураком и не делал неподобающих жестов, но, тем не менее, подходил для вращения в высшем свете не больше, чем бита подходит для игры в крикет. С суждениями Лестрейда надо был что-то делать и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Нет мистер Огден, Грегори вовсе не имел ввиду, что осуществление экспорта услуг имеет настолько значительное влияние на эмиграцию лучших умов страны. Несомненно, отток неизбежен, но по-настоящему ценные кадры получают достаточный уровень обеспечения, чтобы не задумываться покидать родину. 

— Я вижу. Вы-то все еще здесь, — смотря на Майкрофта, хохотнул невыносимый Огден.

Этот человек не сделал Майкрофту ничего плохого. Огден не льстил, не лез в чужие дела, словом единственное, что можно было ему вменить — долгие взгляды на Шерлока, да и то издали. Однако Майкрофт внутренним чутьем ощущал невыносимость гостя и постарался поскорее свернуть разговор. 

***  
Строго говоря, привыкший отвечать за свои поступки Майкрофт Холмс не стремился обогнать брата в гонке за благосклонность маман по поводу выбора партнера. Он сделал то, к чему шли его отношения с Грегори и сегодняшний прием являлся поводом для первого заявления о том, что старший из семьи Холмс, выбыл из несолидной игры «завидные холостяки». Было непривычно лавировать по залу, периодически сталкиваясь плечами с Грегори. Еще более непривычно — здороваться и представлять его гостям. Но тягуче-медовое ощущение, возникающее у Майкрофта, когда собеседник не удерживал контроль над эмоциями после фразы «Грегори Лестрейд — мой будущий супруг», с лихвой покрывало все неудобства от непривычности.

Его брату досталась менее завидная участь. При активном нежелании двоих, живущих на Бейкер-Стрит, официально оформлять свои отношения, Джон Уотсон являлся лишь почетным гостем этого вечера. Шерлок несомненно осознавал, что означает такая завуалированная формулировка приглашения: никаких намеков на близкие отношения, никакой совместной комнаты и минимальный срок, когда двое одновременно могут находиться вне поле зрения мамули. В таких условиях «похищение» являлось единственным способом, при котором Шерлок мог оказаться в Поместье. 

Эдвина Холмс сделала свой ход, и младший сын не мог пойти против ее воли.

***  
Выход из зала словно снял с Шерлока маску и на некоторое время ослабил путы роли, которую он играл сегодня: достойный представитель семьи Холмс, любящий сын, учтивый джентльмен, ищейка на поводке — скука, раздражение и снова скука.  
Мысль о том, что Джон должен участвовать в фарсе, отзывалась неприятным уколом в груди. 

Толкнув незапертую дверь в отведенную для Джона комнату, Шерлок стремительно вошел внутрь и рухнул спиной на кровать, игнорируя часть распакованных вещей, которая оказалась под ним.

Джон в махровом халате выглянул из-за раскрытой дверцы шкафа, нахмурился словно собирался сделать выговор, но так ничего и не сказал. 

— Белая рубашка, светло-серый костюм, третий слева, — проговорил Шерлок повернув голову в его направлении. 

Под щекой оказался воротник клетчатой рубашки, которую он тут же отодвинул.

— Спасибо, что не смокинг, — донесся голос Джона, снова нырнувшего в недра шкафа. — Кстати, ты бы встал, а то помнешь свой.

— Джооон, — протянул Шерлок, переигрывая с тоской в голосе, — в поместье хватает зануд. Майкрофт уже занял почетную должность главного из них. 

Он подобрался к краю и сел, хлопнув руками по кровати, отчего она мягко спружинила.

— Итак... — произнес Джон, снимая халат и беря рубашку.

— Итак? — эхом повторил Шерлок, следя как тот просовывает руки в рукава и застегивает пуговицы.

— Третий этаж, комната практически в конце коридора, расположенная в отдалении от остальных, кровать возможно на двоих, но скорее для комфортного расположения одного, что подтверждается одним полотенцем в ванной, одним банным халатом и отсутствием твоих вещей в шкафу. Было что-то еще...а! Лакей, который хочет оградить меня от сальных шуточек гостей и провести точно не главным коридором. Один конверт, но два приглашения. И ты, не появившийся на перроне. 

— И? — ободряюще произнес Шерлок, потянувшись, чтобы помочь Джону застегнуть нижние пуговицы.

— Я не полный кретин, — убрал руки от расходящихся пол рубашки Джон. — Все говорит о том, что Эдвина взяла тебя на короткий поводок, но разрешила мне при этом присутствовать, приняв необходимые меры для того, чтобы я не перетягивал на себя все твое внимание.

— Неплохо.

— Всего лишь неплохо? — переспросил Джон у кудрей, мазнувших его по лицу, когда Шерлок выпрямился. 

— Получилось бы лучше, будь ты в штанах, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, отступив в сторону. — А так ты умудрился передернуть почти все факты.

— Просвети же меня. 

Шерлок снова опустился на край кровати, заложив ногу на ногу.

— Ежегодная охота на лис устраивается мамулей со всей чопорностью, предписанной еще Эдуардом II. Потомки из семей высшего общества непременно участвуют в травле лисиц, которая более гуманна, чем травля самой аристократией, по насмешке судьбы называющаяся вечерними приемами. На них запрещается присутствовать лицам, не имеющим отношения к тому или иному семейству, но есть исключения для почетных гостей. Военный доктор, капитан, послуживший своей стране, подходит под исключения, но вызовет скандал, если обнародует свою никак официально не закрепленную связь с одним из членов семьи. Кроме того, до официального представления он не может встречаться с гостями высшего сословия. Комната, лакей, два приглашения и моя клятва мамуле на старой скрипке, что мы с тобой будем вести себя, как старые друзья.

Джон застыл, сжимая в ладони не до конца застегнутую пряжку ремня. Шерлок смотрел в сторону и тяжело дышал, словно только что пробежал марафон.

— Прелестные порядки, — пряжка ремня звякнула, защелкивая кожаный хлястик.  
Больше не раздалось ни звука.

— Ты можешь уехать, — наконец сказал Шерлок, по-прежнему не смотря на Джона. — Я сам объяснюсь с мамулей.

— Могу, — заложив большие пальцы за ремень и покачиваясь с пятки на носок, легко согласился Джон. — Но не уеду. 

— Почему? Ведь это...отвратительно. Ты ненавидишь притворяться, — жадно всматриваясь в черты лица партнера, Шерлок поймал его взгляд, словно старался увидеть ответ.

— Дай-ка подумать. Потому что Эдвина проявила максимум такта и сделала многое, чтобы мы здесь оказались вместе. Если я уеду, это будет неуважением к твоей матери. Пара ночей в разных кроватях не являются такой уж большой жертвой за возможность увидеть тебя верхом, — сверкнул улыбкой Джон, чтобы хоть как то сгладить острые углы разговора.

Шерлок чуть приподнял уголки губ в ответной улыбке, которая тут же погасла.

— Нам пора идти.

Джон надел пиджак, бросив мимолетный взгляд на свое отражение.

— Идем. Хочу посмотреть, как твой похититель играет роль будущего супруга инспектора. Должно быть занятно.

— Джон, ты не знаешь количество шагов от нашей двери до квартиры миссис Хадсон, но готов обратить внимание на Майкрофта в новом амплуа. Скука. 

Джон не был с ним согласен, но благоразумно промолчал.

***  
Завидев их, входящих в зал рука об руку, Эдвина порадовалась удачному предлогу завершить разговор о банкротстве гольф-клуба. Муж миссис Эрджен опять провалил очередное начинание, пожалев финансов на толкового управляющего. Одна и та же история с разными фирмами — предсказуемо. 

Оставив группу людей, она направилась к сыну, про себя отметив, что Джон и Шерлок находятся возмутительно близко друг к другу для всего лишь старых друзей. Возмутительно с точки зрения остальных. Шерлок, очевидно, осознает этот факт, в отличие от Джона. В ее сыне никогда не утихнет бунтарь.

— Маман, — обратился к ней Шерлок.

— Миссис Холмс, — чуть склонил голову его партнер.

Ее тонкая рука скользнула под локоть сына, мягко отстраняя его дальше от Джона. Безошибочно разгадавший ее намерения Шерлок, чуть сильнее сжал губы — не различимый для остальных жест — но не стал упорствовать.

— Прошу вас, Джон, вы все еще можете называть меня Эдвиной.

— Благодарю вас.

Смотря на этих двоих вместе миссис Холмс, гордящаяся своей выдержкой не терять лицо в любых ситуациях, почувствовала, как невольно улыбается краешком губ. Ее сын лучился самодовольством рядом с мужчиной, военную выправку которого не мог скрыть ни один костюм. И пусть ей пришлось пойти на небольшую уловку, воспользоваться поправкой в многовековых правилах, теплота в глазах сына того стоила.

— Я рада вашему приезду. Надеюсь, завтрашняя охота будет удачной. А пока Шерлок представит вас гостям. 

В правой части зала послышался чей-то недовольный бас, резко диссонирующий с общим фоном разговоров.

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказала Эдвина, смотря в ту сторону. — Судя по всему лорд сейчас отчитает лакея. Шерлок, я на тебя рассчитываю. — Она коснулась руки Джона. — Вы прекрасно выглядите. 

Эдвина приподняла подол платья, степенно направившись в сторону конфликта. Джон одернул руку от рукава пиджака, казавшегося ему слишком длинным. 

— Отлично, — растягивая гласные произнес аристократ рядом с ним. Искры веселья плясали в глубине его серых глаз или это было отражение света от хрустальной люстры? 

— Что именно?

— Мамуля сказала представить тебя гостям, — пояснил человек, похожий на Шерлока.  
Маска для публики оказалась настолько безупречной, что Джон почувствовал толику растерянности.

— Тебя забавляет? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Сейчас и тебя будет, — склонившись к нему, пообещал Шерлок. 

И нет, это точно не преломление света, а знакомый огонь предвкушения. Шерлок начал погоню. 

«Боже, помоги мне выдержать этот вечер». 

— Идем! 

Призыв знакомого голоса словно запустил в нем часовой механизм. Шестеренки крутанулись, разжимая пружину азарта. Подозреваемый неизвестен, следа нет, погоня в ограниченном пространстве, опасность угодить на крючок светской беседы, пропустить завуалированное оскорбление и выставить себя дураком перед высшим обществом.  
Джон приподнял подбородок и шагнул вслед за Шерлоком. Божественное вмешательство уже не требовалось.

***  
Они кружили по залу нарастающей спиралью. Имена и звания гостей слились в единую строчку шифровки, которая никак не поддавалась разбору. Учтивость Шерлока, годами отполированная такими приемами, блистала во всей красе. Он оттачивал свое мастерство маскировки на ничего не подозревающих гостях, ловко избегая политических тем. Математический расклад золотого сечения, отличия в стилях подделки живописи, звучание скрипки при неправильном натяжении струн и даже особенности коневодства в разных частях Англии — каких только сведений, хранящихся в памяти гения, не наслушался Джон. 

Он и сам говорил не меньше, но по сравнению с речью Шерлока, слова казались более рубленными, тяжеловесными. Однако Шерлок не обманул — Джон забавлялся как мальчишка, вляпавшийся в поздравительный торт. Сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица становилось проще с каждым разом, когда Шерлок произносил:

— Доктор Джон Уотсон — мой партнер. По бизнесу, естественно.

Окончание фразы, проговаривалось таким глубоким вибрирующим голосом, что у собеседников не оставалось сомнений по поводу Джона, бизнеса и приличий.

— Естественно, — медленно кивали они под пристальным взглядом Шерлока.

Он выжидал несколько секунд и недоуменно вздергивал бровь, будто слышал что-то неприличное.

— Что ты творишь? — зашипел Майкрофт, приветливо кивнув проходившему мимо лорду. 

— Сорок две минуты, теряешь хватку, — отсалютовал бокалом Шерлок. 

Он весь вечер носил этот несчастный бокал в руках, не сделав ни глотка. Джона, знавшего о его нелюбви к алкоголю, это нисколько не удивляло. 

— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, — вклинился в беседу Джон.

— Здравствуйте, Джон, — уже мягче произнес Майкрофт, рассматривая его костюм. — Он вам по размеру.

Джон про себя чертыхнулся, залпом допивая свой бокал. Младший Холмс чуть прищурился, обращаясь к брату:

— Всем представил новоиспеченную невесту? 

— Шерлок, — со всей серьезностью в голосе одернул его Майкрофт.

— Шерлок! —возмутился Джон, тоном, словно взвел курок. 

Никто не собирался стрелять. Хорошо, Джон не собирался. Он понимал разницу между ошибкой в формулировках и намеренной едкостью, но иногда Шерлока заносило и остановить его можно было только таким тоном.

Проигнорировав брата, Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона. 

— Чересчур грубо, — прокомментировал тот.

Младший Холмс упрямо сжал губы и прищурился, словно растворившись в иллюзии высокомерного аристократа.

— Не надо портить вечер, Шерлок, — протянул Майкрофт, но был перебит сдержанным:

— Его портишь ты. 

— В свою очередь ты игнорируешь свои обязанности по сопровождению мамули и устраиваешь компрометирующее развлечение, недостойное человека, носящего фамилию Холмс.

— И вы, мой брат, ринулись спасать честь семьи? — улыбка скользнула по губам Шерлока, оставив гремучий змеиный след. 

Майкрофт не уступал:

— Как можно быстрее, — обманчиво нехотя отозвался он. — Я возьму на себя смелость представить доктора Уотсона дамам, коль скоро ты будешь занят. Мамуля заждалась. Нехорошо оставлять хозяйку вечера без пары. 

Прищур Шерлока был красноречивее всяких слов. Джон отлично знал, что означает этот взгляд — опасность, требующую немедленного вмешательства. Он кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание и безбоязненно долго смотря в ответ, пока прищур не разгладился. 

— Прошу прощения, — наконец произнес не-Шерлок, а вновь высокородный засранец с изысканными манерами и взглядом младшего Холмса.

— Увидимся позже, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Джон, заметив, как тот легко кивнул в ответ.

***  
Грегори Лестрейд питал пристрастие не столько к охоте, сколько к конечному результату. Он торжествовал, когда дичь попадалась в капкан правосудия и испытывал чувство удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы. Сейчас, в окружении дам, угроза быть пойманным нависла над ним. По большому счету все, чего хотел Грег — оказаться дома, на диване и возможно, если бы Майкрофта не было поблизости, он бы сделал один звонок, результатом которого была бы коробка пиццы. Да даже если бы Майкрофт и был, какого черта? Он бы только глянул неодобрительно, что не испортило бы удовольствия от поедания хорошего куска со специями. 

Находясь в осаде, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда думал не о декольте женщины напротив, а о похищении Майкрофта домой. Хотя, надо сказать декольте, тоже весьма и весьма впечатляло. 

— Дамы, позвольте вам представить — отставной военный врач, Джон Уотсон.

Грег почти физически ощутил, как невод внимания женщин слегка ослаб. Майкрофт поочередно представлял каждую из них новой жертве, и Джон приветствовал их четким, резковато-коротким кивком головы.

— Джон.

— Грег!

Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и морщинки Джона возле рта чуть углубились от улыбки. 

— Присаживайтесь к нам мистер Уотсон, — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Диана Фолл. 

За несколько дней до приема, в кабинете Грега, на неожиданно расчищенном от бумаг столе, оказался конверт со списком гостей. Признаться поначалу он принял список из ста пятидесяти фамилий за улику, но узнав почерк старшего Холмса, понял, что новая, незарегистрированная улика, неизвестно как попавшая в офис, была бы меньшим из зол. Теперь всех гостей он знал поименно.

Диана Фолл, супруга Джеферсона Фолла, владельца акций одного из ипподромов. 

По крайней мере, так гласила заметка Майкрофта на полях. Теперь Грег с интересом поглядывал на Джона — у того-то точно не было списка и в любой момент могла понадобиться помощь.

Джон опустился на край софы, поблагодарив за приглашение.

— Военный врач, могу поспорить у вас была успешная карьера, — продолжила Диана.

— Так точно, — учтиво кивнул Джон.

— Я надеюсь, вам не пришлось подать в отставку ради присутствия на охоте? 

Майкрофт, все еще стоящий около плеча устроившегося на софе Грега, растянул губы в вежливой улыбке:

— Джон Уотсон является почетным гостем семейства Холмс. По личному приглашению Эдвины, — Майкрофт посмотрел куда-то в сторону и кивнул. — Извините, меня зовут, и если моя догадка верна, придется похитить у вас Грегори.

Едва взглянув на удаляющуюся пару, Диана снова обратилась к Джону:

— Почетный гость? Какие интересные подробности. Я могу по пальцам пересчитать почетных гостей Эдвины за все семь лет, что мы приезжаем сюда с Джеферсоном. В чем ваш секрет?

— Никаких секретов, — ответил Джон с обезоруживающей искренностью в голосе. — Я давно знаком с Шерлоком.

Внезапно лишившись прикрытых тылов, Джон, тем не менее, не выглядел более растерянным. 

Ничего не изменилось. Все та же музыка, с преобладающими звуками струнных, тот же зал, в котором можно затеряться быстрее, чем в близлежащих лесах, те же резные панели дверей, отделяющие помещение от остальной части дома. Совершенно не время волноваться о своем косноязычии и отсутствии в детстве учителей по французскому и этикету. Он сглотнул, сосредоточив свое внимание на женщине рядом с ним. 

Диана же, напротив, выглядела изумленной и не собиралась этого скрывать. Остальные дамы отводили от него взгляд, стоило только поймать их за рассматриванием.

— Мистер Уотсон, — наконец откликнулась Диана звонче, чем позволяли приличия, — вы отчаянный храбрец.

Словно по звону колокольчика леди заулыбались. И эти улыбки отнюдь не были сигналом расположения. В чем-чем, а в женских улыбках Джон разбирался.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю.

Он сильнее подался к Диане, и казалось, если бы не грани дозволенного, леди очутилась бы в капкане его рук до тех пор, пока отставной военный не получил бы всю интересующую его информацию.

— С Шерлоком знакомы многие люди, но чтобы стать почетным гостем семьи Холмс нужно иметь особое знакомство, — Диана выделила ударением слово «особое» и продолжила монолог только после короткой паузы. — Так жаль. Леди Холмс упорная женщина, но продолжение рода...

— Милочка, вы слишком много болтаете.

Пожилая дама присела на ближайшую софу с таким расчетом, чтобы сопровождающей ее юной леди тоже досталось место. 

То, что они с новоприбывшей дамой были представлены друг другу, Джон не сомневался. Цепкий взгляд глубоко посаженных карих глаз сразу не забывается. Как и это платье, темно-бордового оттенка, напоминавшее цвет перебродившего вина. 

— Графиня Чаттерлей, — изящно наклонив поднос с закусками, шепнул молодой человек в униформе лакея. 

Благодарный кивок Джона не укрылся от взгляда графини, но не был прокомментирован. Диана перетянула внимание на себя.

— Я говорю то, что считаю нужным. 

Она смешно наморщила нос, вмиг растеряв остатки своей привлекательности.

— Убеждена, что мой шарпей считает так же, когда лает, — ловко парировала графиня.

— Вы сравниваете меня с собакой?

— Я говорю о своем шарпее, милочка.

Наблюдая за обменом любезностями, Джон думал о своем непомерном везении, которое позволяло ему всегда находиться чуть дальше линии огня. 

Диана замолчала и перестрелка утихла.

— Моя внучка, Сибил Чаттерлей, — напомнила графиня, обращаясь к Джону и указывая на юную девушку рядом с ней. — Хочет учиться на врача. Вы можете ее отговорить?  
— Сожалею, но я только усугублю ситуацию рассказом о нескольких известных мне женщинах-врачах. Взять к примеру Сару...

***  
Они прекрасно провели время. Графиня Чаттерлей оказалась женщиной строгих взглядов с собственными убеждениями, которые невозможно было оспорить. Джон, натренированный в спорах с Шерлоком, оказался бессильным против ее мнения. В ней чувствовалась властность женщины, которой никто не смел дать отпор и, если бы она повелела, чтобы луна стала полной, а гладь морей застыла, то кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. 

К счастью графиня оказалась не только властной, но и умной женщиной. Она никогда бы не пожелала такой глупости.

***  
Водоворот беседы утих, и Джон оглядел зал. Он помнил о случайно подслушанном разговоре и теперь пытался хотя бы приблизительно вычислить нахалов. Мужчин после сорока можно было сразу исключить — голоса были молодые. Те, кого представил Шерлок тоже не подошли, поскольку Джон не узнал ни интонации, ни тембра. Но даже после мысленной сортировки круг подозреваемых сузился лишь на треть. Так, в наблюдении за гостями, Джон заметил Грега, стоявшего около тяжелой портьеры, и направился к нему.

Кажется Грег хотел улизнуть и даже успел отодвинуть часть портьеры за которой скрывалась дверь, но, увидев Джона, остался. 

— Кузина вытянула из тебя всю информацию? — подмигнул Грегори, держа что-то в кулаке.

— Графиня Чаттерлей кузина? — догадался Джон.

— Эдвины. Точнее покойного мистера Холмса. Волевые решения в юбке, как ее называет Майкрофт.

— Эй, Грег, потише, одну сенсацию за раз. Меткое чувство юмора Майкрофта, можно было оставить на десерт.

— Не знал, что тебя задевают светские сплетни, Уотсон, — хохотнул приятель.

— Хотел расслабиться хотя бы в твоем присутствии, Лестрейд, — отплатил ему той же монетой Джон.

Грег тяжело вздохнул.

— Не выйдет. В окружении стольких Холмсов, пусть и дальних родственников, нам остается держать оборону до последнего и постараться не подвести Майкрофта.

— Эдвину, — поправил друга Джон.

— Да, и это тоже, — рассеянно согласился Грег. Он будто потирал что-то в кулаке и Джон заинтересовался.

— Что у тебя?

Грег ненадолго разжал кулак, продемонстрировав Джону сигарету. В этом не было ничего необычного, будь они не на приеме в поместье. Джон знал, что пагубная привычка Грега не истреблена полностью. Однако сейчас, когда мужчины еще не удалились в другую комнату, сигары и сигареты едва ли можно было доставать. У Грега не было при себе пачки, только одна единственная сигарета, и Джон спросил:

— Тебя снабдил Шерлок?

Это была самая вероятная теория. Не потому что аналогичная привычка Шерлока не была истреблена, а от того, что его партнер мог откалывать и не такое.

— Нет, — тихо рассмеялся Грег, — я попросил Томаса.

Поскольку Джон посмотрел на друга недоуменным взглядом, Грег добавил:

— Лакея. Ты не знал, что он может достать все что угодно?

— Я бы не отказался от пива, — хмыкнул Джон. — Проверим возможно ли такое?

— А это идея! — поддержал Грег и сделал знак рукой, подозвав кого-то, вероятно того самого Томаса. 

 

В бокалах из-под виски им и правда принесли пиво, причем довольно неплохое. На некоторое время меж ними повисло молчание, какое бывает только между двумя людьми, которые давно знакомы друг с другом. Уже не надо искать темы для разговоров, неловко отводя взгляд от собеседника и не зная, о чем удобно или не удобно спрашивать. Не надо бояться случайно задеть другого локтем, и извиняться на всякий случай. Двое мужчин, в окружении малознакомого им общества, стояли рядом и думали каждый о своем.

— Поедешь завтра на охоту? — вдруг вспомнил Джон, интересовавший его вопрос.

— Шутишь что ли, — откликнулся Грег, с мрачностью в голосе. — Недельные уроки верховой езды, наедине с самым строгим учителем, который именно для них нашел время в своем чрезвычайно плотном расписании — это тебе не пикник. Не дай бог тебе в учителя Холмса. Более придирчивого преподавателя у меня еще не было. 

— Грег! — воскликнул Джон одновременно с мягким «Грегори», подкравшегося со спины Майкрофта.

Приятель, укоризненно покачал головой — мог бы и раньше предупредить! — и спокойно обернулся. 

Реакция Майкрофта удивила Джона. Лоб Холмса покрылся испариной, а щеки побелели, обнажая доселе незаметные крапинки веснушек под глазами. Он быстро забрал у Грегори бокал и сунул в него свой нос.

— Пиво, — зачем-то уточнил Грег. — Что с тобой?

Майкрофт окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Весь алкоголь, кроме шампанского, подавали либо за ужином, либо за закрытыми дверьми мужского общества.

— Кто это принес?

Грег сощурился, и подался вперед, напоминая ищейку.

— Томас. Объяснишь?

— Позже. Джон, ваш бокал.

Не дожидаясь реакции, Майкрофт шагнул к нему, забирая бокал. Распорядитель вечера, легко узнаваемый по темно-зеленой ливрее, вмиг оказался рядом. Из негромких указаний Джон расслышал только «не на кухне» после чего бокалы унесли.

— Ты зачем-то пришел, — напомнил Грег застывшему Майкрофту.

Тот кивнул, обращаясь к Джону.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

— В порядке. 

— Хорошо, — сдержанно кивнул старший Холмс. — Грегори, идем, графине Чаттерлей необходимо уехать, мы должны ее проводить.

Джон одернул край пиджака и поправил манжеты, сверкнувшие запонками в электрическом свете гостиной. Но Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял руку, словно хотел положить ее на локоть Джона и в последний момент передумал.

— Не вы, Джон, только семейство.

И все встало на свои места. 

***  
Принципы — одна из тех вещей, которая делает нас отличными от других людей. Некоторые из них меняются в течение жизни, другие остаются навсегда, являя собой основу наших поступков. С принципиальностью семейства Холмс Джон уже сталкивался не раз, но едва ли мог привыкнуть. Порой происшествия, например такие как непрозрачный намек Майкрофта на неофициальное положение Джона в семействе, вызывали неприятную горечь. 

Шерлок мог бы поспорить с ним, употребляя выражения глупые традиции, родовые обычаи, честь семейства. Но Шерлок рыскал где-то в заполненном людьми зале, а Майкрофт и Грег удалялись вдвоем у всех на виду. Изначальное веселье вечера пропало, обернувшись светской рутиной. Усталость навалилась тяжелым душным одеялом, принося с собой мрачные мысли. 

Джон знал, что является частью жизни Шерлока. Но не этой жизни, что струилась сейчас тихой музыкой и разговорами. Плотина условия, поставленного Эдвиной на время охоты, позволяла ему быть здесь, но отделяла их отношения с Шерлоком от остального мира. Этого мира. И черт бы с ним, если бы не двое, мелькавшие у него перед носом весь вечер. 

***  
Вечер перешел в стадию невыносимого, когда дамы оставили мужчин одних. Архаичность этой традиции так бережно лелеянной, казалось бы, современным обществом, выходила за джоновы пределы одобрения. 

Зато Шерлок оказался в зоне видимости. И не умолкал ни на минуту! С затаенной улыбкой, вот-вот грозящей перерасти в саркастическую усмешку, он что-то рассказывал сразу трем оппонентам. Против обыкновения, собеседники не казались доведенными до белого каления. Они так тесно обступили Шерлока, что иногда сталкивались плечами, но не размыкали круг ни на йоту. 

Все это очень напоминало... Джон закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться от внезапной догадки. Конечно! Охота за сокровищами, в роли которых выступал, к сожалению, не только единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, но теперь и единственный свободный сын Эдвины Холмс. Как назло выступал блистательно. 

По обрывкам разговора, было понятно, что Шерлок вовсе не оставил своих невыносимых привычек поправлять собеседников, но возмущенное «идиоты» не донеслось ни разу. Он словно обернул острые грани характера в мягкий войлок, отчего сарказм казался иронией, а ирония и вовсе необидной шуткой в кругу знакомых.

Джон знал, что это игра на публику. Понимал, жесткие рамки правил, установленных Эдвиной для своих сыновей. Но никак не ожидал, что все будет казаться таким настоящим. 

Помнив про подслушанный разговор, Джон было решил, что круг подозреваемых сузился до трех человек, но нет, ни один из собеседников не переступал рамок приличий. Двое балансировали на грани, однако Джон не чувствовал опасности, только усталость.

Уловив момент, когда гости один за другим начали расходиться, он атаковал Грега тихим вопросом:

— Ты хотя бы примерно разбираешься в планировке этих катакомб? Понятия не имею, как найти свою спальню.

— Момент, — похлопал его по плечу Грег, и Джон с удивлением заметил, что инспектор не так трезв, как кажется издалека. — Где-то здесь шныряет Томас, он проводит. Томас!

***  
Стоя босыми ногами на нагревшемся кафеле ванной, Джон прикидывал перспективы. Вечер в поместье только вначале оказался весельем. В остальном же Шерлок был прав — Джон пожалел. Не стоило ехать сюда, чтобы ловить на себе любопытствующие взгляды снобов, от которых хочется поправить воротник рубашки или убедиться, что ширинка точно застегнута. Высшее общество оказалось болотом, в котором удавалось лавировать Шерлоку и Майкрофту, но тонуть Джону. Эдвина выказала ему свою благосклонность, но не более. Для нее он был почетным гостем и тайной Шерлока, которую видимо следует скрывать как можно дольше. 

Решение уехать казалось самым оптимальным, но Джон попадал и не в такие переделки, чтобы так легко сдаваться.

 

— Завтра дождь, — Шерлок, забравшись с ногами на его постель что-то печатал на своем мобильнике. — Майкрофт невыносим, а мамуля ему потакает.

Джон потер лоб пальцами и шагнул из распахнутой двери ванной. В ногу кольнуло что-то острое. 

— Шерлок!

— Ты нашел мою запонку, — младший Холмс протянул руку ладонью вверх, не отрываясь от экрана. — Слетела, когда я снимал смокинг.

Запонка.  
Нога неприятно заныла. Да кого будет беспокоить нога, когда аккуратно расправленный смокинг на спинке стула, а Шерлок Холмс в его постели и требует запонку. 

Джон разжал пальцы, и запонка упала на ковер, неслышно, так же как и его шаги до кровати. Возмущенный возглас Шерлока и стук корпуса телефона о дерево тумбочки стали единственными звуками, наполнившими комнату.

— Джон? — Шерлок переводил взгляд с телефона, теперь лежащего в полутора метрах от него, на Джона оказавшегося близко. 

Настолько близко сидящим на постели полуоборотом к нему, что бедро Джона касалось его ноги. 

— Не делай так, — теплая ладонь легла на плечо партнера.

Шерлок моргнул. В этом близком контакте было очень много противоречивой информации. Джон забрал у него телефон, Джон отказался подать ему запонку, Джон, нет, поправка, только что вышедший из душа Джон, говорит что-то не делать.

Смокинг, запонка, телефон, само присутствие Шерлока в этой комнате — что?

Информация не подходила, как и тон Джона. Не рассерженный, когда Шерлок нарушал какие-то социальные условности или так называемый порядок в доме.  
Просьба? Джон не просит, а говорит. Ровно. Вкрадчиво. Близко. С затаенной улыбкой в уголках губ.  
Смешное?  
Шерлок сделал что-то смешное, он смешон?  
Шевельнув затекшей ногой, Шерлок нахмурился. Загадка никак не давалась. Глупая эмоциональная сфера со множеством переменных.

— Что именно? — резко спросил он, все еще злясь на невозможность найти ответ самостоятельно.

Джон усмехнулся, отдаленно представляя ход мыслей Шерлока.

— Не игнорируй меня.

— Чушь, — мотнул головой младший Холмс, будто простое действие способно расставить имеющиеся факты в его мозге по местам. — Я не игнорирую, а пришел сюда...

— Шерлок.

-...чтобы убедиться в твоем...

— Шерлок.

— ...местонахождении и спросить о...

— Шерлок!

— Что, Джон, что?!

Ладонь переместилась, скользнула за ворот рубашки, накрывая позвонок на затылке, надавливая сильнее.

— Заткнись.

Поцелуй вышел сначала неловким, но Джон ниже склонил голову, тогда как Шерлок сам подался ближе, опираясь рукой на его колено. 

Джон будто медленно сцеловывал аристократический тон, который Шерлок вынужден был применять весь вечер, вычурную вежливость слов, сдержанность движений, скованность правилами дома. 

Прикосновение к затылку внезапно ослабло, а затем и исчезло вовсе, и Шерлок почувствовал, натяжение рубашки, шорох ткани, руки, расстегивающие пуговицы. 

Одним движением пальцев он развязал пояс халата Джона и скользнул ладонью на теплый бок.

Стук в дверь прервал его грандиозные планы.

— Идите к черту! — прокричал Холмс, не прерывая своего занятия.

Стук повторился вновь.

Вихрем слетев с кровати, не обращая внимания на полурасстегнутую рубашку, Шерлок распахнул дверь. 

— Пожар? Наводнение?

— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Томас, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Свободен.

Дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом. Шерлок почти успел дойти до кровати, когда деликатное постукивание возобновилось.

Какой взгляд увидел лакей, когда дверь открылась во второй раз, Джон мог только догадываться. Томас отступил на шаг, но полностью не сдал позиции.

— Мне необходимо знать, не нужен ли я больше мистеру Уотсону, — произнес он, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Мистер Уотсон не нуждается ни в чьих услугах, — почти прорычал Шерлок.

— Миссис Холмс, — Шерлок придержал почти закрывшуюся дверь, и ободренный лакей продолжил, — распорядилась пригласить вас в ее покои, как только вы обнаружитесь. 

— Давно?

— Около часа назад, сэр.

— Идите уже, — раздраженно махнул рукой Холмс. 

Лакей удалился, а Шерлок начал застегивать пуговицы рубашки.

— Смокинг не забудь, герой-любовник, —хмыкнул Джон, устраиваясь на постели.

Пробурчав что-то о простонародных эпитетах, Шерлок подхватил смокинг и закрыл за собой злополучную дверь.

***  
В спальне со светлыми стенами и большой кроватью, сдвинуть с места которую в одиночку не пришло бы никому в голову, Майкрофт набирал сообщение. Грег же, стоя около постели, скептически рассматривал разложенную пижаму.

— Я не спал в пижаме с девяти лет, — Между делом сообщил он своему будущему супругу.

Уже переодевшийся в идентичный предмет гардероба Майкрофт, оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона.

— Грегори, мне пригодится сообщенная тобой информация? — мягко спросил он.

— Если соберешься писать мою биографию, — хохотнул Грег, беря в руки пижамные штаны.

— Неприемлемо, — задумчиво сообщил Холмс. — В таком случае придется скрыть все конфиденциальные сведения, начиная с нашего знакомства.

Грег завязал узлом веревочки на поясе штанов и с сомнением посмотрел на пижамную куртку, отвечая слегка заторможено:

— Ты только что укоротил мою биографию вдвое.

Наплевав на куртку, он залез на свою сторону кровати. Майкрофт против обыкновения не возвращался к своему занятию, держа в руке телефон с потухшим экраном и будто раздумывая выдавать или придержать имеющуюся информацию. 

Подтянув одеяло к груди, Грег вопросительно приподнял брови. 

— Ты полураздет и вероятность твоего утреннего смущения перед моим камердинером составляет около шестидесяти процентов, — буднично сообщил старший Холмс.

— Мне плевать, — повернувшийся на бок Грег, устало прикрыл глаза. — Иди в постель.

— Через минуту, — ответил Майкрофт, — возможно минуту и десять секунд.

Телефон в его руках снова засветился, а пальцы забегали по клавишам. 

— Педант, — тихо прокомментировал Грег, погружаясь в сон.

Через минуту Майкрофт Холмс отложил телефон, но не исполнил своего обещания. Он тихо прошел к окну, проверяя защелку, удерживающую раму, осмотрел ванную, прежде чем выключить там свет, постоял около двери в комнату, размышляя не щелкнуть ли замком, но, в конце концов, устроился на кровати лицом к двери, прикрывая Грегори своим телом. 

***  
Джон дремал, когда писк пришедшего смс, вырвал его из этого состояния.

— Шерлок, телефон, — проворчал он, поворачиваясь на бок и прикрывая локтем голову. Шерлок, ищущий телефон посреди ночи, мог быть очень воодушевленным. Нередко эти поиски приводили к ощутимому воздействию на Джона острыми коленями, локтями или всем весом детектива, дорвавшегося до очередного сообщения о преступлении. 

В этот раз ничего не последовало. Ни шевеления, ни возгласов. Тишина комнаты казалась непроницаемой. Джон открыл глаза и сел на постели, оглядывая незнакомую обстановку. 

Поместье, комната, никакого Шерлока, только забытый им телефон на тумбочке. Глубоко вздохнув Джон провел по экрану пальцем.

Входящее сообщение было от Майкрофта с непонятным содержанием: «Пиво из наших запасов. Посторонних препаратов в жидкости не обнаружено. Я проверил дважды». 

Сжав в ладони телефон, Джон раздумывал насколько важна была эта информация ночью и не заметил, как уснул.

**Глава 2**

Еще до наступления рассвета дом начал наполняться звуками, словно живой оркестр, настраивающий инструменты, чтобы прогреметь новым днем. Слуги застилали свои постели, кошка на кухне, сонно потягиваясь, мяукала в поисках свежего молока, скрипели открываемые двери, низким звоном отзывались доставаемые кухаркой кастрюли. 

Никто из мирно спящих гостей не слышал начинающегося дня. В коридорах верхних этажей все еще было тихо, и Шерлок беспрепятственно прошел к знакомой двери.

***  
Джона схватили за плечо, потащили по пыльной земле, словно выцветшей до серо-желтого песка. Пятки оставляли борозды, которые тут же наполнялись дождевой водой, не смотря на совершенно сухую почву. Он все пытался упереться ногами и вырваться из сильной хватки незнакомца, который с легкостью волок взрослого мужчину, удерживая того лишь за плечо. Небо дрогнуло опрокинутой чашей, когда случайный камень из-под ботинок идущего попал по затылку. В голове загудело. Джон собрал остатки сил и все-таки сумел сомкнуть пальцы на запястье похитителя, стараясь оторвать его руку от плеча. 

— Ты совсем охренел? 

Сон медленно отступал. Шерлок над ним не двигался, не отвечал, не пытался выдернуть руку, так и застыл, молча смотря в открывшиеся глаза.

— Извини, — все еще хриплым со сна голосом, сказал Джон и Шерлок пошевелился, доставая из-под его плеча ладонь с зажатым телефоном. Что-то было в этом телефоне. Какое-то смутное воспоминание преследовало Джона. Потерев лоб ладонью, он попытался уловить мысль:

— Майкрофт вчера написал.

— Вижу, — после недолгого молчания откликнулись в ответ и добавили насмешливо, — параноик.

Повертев телефон в руках, Шерлок сунул его в карман красного сюртука. 

Ночная дымка за окном только-только медленно сменялась на утреннюю серость. В полумраке комнаты сюртук Шерлока выделялся густым бардовым пятном. Джон все смотрел и смотрел на это пятно, пока не произнес, взвешивая каждое слово:

— Красный сюртук, Шерлок, серьезно? Ты не только одобряешь охоту, но и заслужил носить сюртук такого цвета? — Джон сделал неопределенный жест рукой в сторону одежды партнера. 

В белых бриджах, сюртуке и белом шейном платке Шерлок смотрелся не менее естественно, чем в костюмах.

— Не будь идиотом, Джон, — Холмс отвернулся к окну и затарабанил пальцами по подоконнику. — Охота всего лишь традиция, которую наше семейство поддерживает долгое время. Я упоминал об этом вчера. Маскарад с цветом сюртуков — неизбежная часть этой традиции. 

На оконное стекло упала одинокая капля, прочерчивая вертикальную линию. Стук пальцев прекратился.

— И мой маскарад ничто, по сравнению с пуговицами на сюртуке Майкрофта. 

Джон не выдержал. Он рассмеялся, низко опустив голову и прикрывая ладонью глаза.

Шерлок улыбнулся краем губ и развернулся к шкафу, открыв его. 

— Быстрее, Джон!

***  
На утро все произошло именно так, как и предсказывал Майкрофт. Никаких ленивых поцелуев в постели. Холодный душ для прошлепавшего в ванну инспектора и «противостояние». Грегори и камердинер невзлюбили друг друга с порога. В первый совместный приезд в Поместье Майкрофт отказался от услуг камердинера. Но сейчас официальность превалировала. Одно дело семейный визит и совсем другое — охота на лис. На отведенной для слуг половине мистер Уильямс был ушами и глазами Майкрофта и он не собирался терять такой источник информации. 

Под доносившийся из ванны шум воды Холмс успел узнать подтвердившийся факт — никто из гостей не выходил за пределы дома. Подозрительной активности местных из близлежащего селения тоже не наблюдалось. Правда кузнец пропустил пару кружек в таверне, но пил в одиночестве. Как опытный лис чует расставленные капканы, Майкрофт знал об опасности, но в отличие от лиса не мог ее обнаружить. Никаких признаков, никакого повышенного интереса. Вчера он осторожно, подбирая слова, побеседовал с людьми, вращающимися в около ювелирных кругах. Ему подтвердили — рубины в цене, как и алмазы, изумруды, сапфиры, а если у него найдется грандидьерит, то о цене можно договориться в приватных условиях. Грандидьерита в драгоценных камнях семейства Холмс никогда не было. Другое дело рубины, колье из которых можно было наблюдать на шее миссис Холмс. Рубины, преподнесенные Бертраном де Лабурдонне одному из его далеких предков. Законность такого подарка, а может быть выкупа, была достаточно спорна, но времена индийской кампании за австрийское наследство уже давно прошли, а рубины остались. Как и охотники за сокровищами, слухи о которых в последнее время зациркулировали с новой силой. 

***  
Гонг прозвучал уже во второй раз. Майкрофт стоял в широком коридоре, кивком приветствуя мимо проходящих гостей. Низкий звук, эхом разнесшийся по дому, призывал охотников к главным воротам. 

Грегори подошел и тронул его за плечо, отвлекая от наблюдения за каждым выходящим из Поместья. 

— Идем? — Грегори взмахнул зажатой в кулаке парой перчаток в сторону выхода. — Я думаю Шерлок уже там.

Одним из приятных открытий, сделанных Майкрофтом об инспекторе Скотланд-Ярда, оказалась проницательность. Какое-то внутреннее чутье, несомненно помогавшее в работе, но распространяющееся так же на весьма шаткую для Холмсов область чувств. Грегори не знал о чем думал его партнер, но улавливал оттенки эмоций и уже по ним делал соответствующие выводы. Раздражение — чаще всего причина в сотрудниках или коллегах, досада — более личное, скорее всего дело в самом Майкрофте и его решениях, беспокойство — в основном из-за Шерлока. Но на этот раз Грегори ошибся. Беспокойство Майкрофта было связано с затишьем, которое обычно предшествует событиям весьма неприятного характера. 

Направлявшийся к выходу мистер Огден скользнул безразличным взглядом по Грегори, стоящим рядом с Майкрофтом, и приветственно кивнул лишь Холмсу. Про себя Майкрофт отметил такое нахальство, но более не стал заострять внимание. Он ждал другой зацепки, нежели невежливость гостя по отношению к его партнеру. Майкрофт выискивал возможный намек на готовящуюся кражу и не находил ровным счетом ничего.

Наконец, он ответил согласием на вопрос Грегори, первым пропуская его к выходу.

***  
Кони пофыркивали, натягивая уздечки в руках мальчишки не старше шестнадцати лет. Вороной гунтер проявлял особую резвость, то и дело встряхивая гривой и перебирая сухощавыми крепкими ногами в белых «носочках». Лакеи, разносящие виски с имбирным элем, собаки резвящиеся под ногами, смех гостей, взволнованных ожиданием — это и многое другое будоражило коней. Шерлок протянул к жеребцу руку, но тот только фыркнул, выгибая шею и уходя от прикосновения. Мальчишка достал из кармана морковь и передал ее младшему Холмсу. Ноздри коня раздулись, втягивая запах, и, через несколько секунд, угощение было принято, а Шерлок уже держался за поводья.

Мальчишка шагнул вперед, подводя вторую рыжую лошадь к Джону. Тот слабо запротестовал:

— Шерлок, уверяю, ты переоцениваешь мой опыт верховой езды.

Жеребец и усевшийся в седло Шерлок, уставились на него одинаковым немигающим взглядом. 

— Сэр? — подал голос озирающийся мальчишка. Еще не всех лошадей вывели из конюшни и работы у него было невпроворот.

— Джон, ты видишь, мы отвлекаем парня от прямых обязанностей.

— С каких пор тебя это волнует? — пробурчал Джон, ставя ногу в стремя.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Кобыла спокойная, иногда пытается своевольничать, но легко подчиняется, коли поводья посильнее натянуть, — ободрил его мальчишка, хлопая рыжую по крупу.

Джон усмехнулся, на пробу натягивая повод.

— Знакомо, справлюсь. 

Мальчишка потянулся к Шерлоку, передавая хлыст. Коротко свистнул на пробу рассекаемый воздух, и вороной жеребец чутко повел ушами сосредотачивая все внимание на всаднике.

***  
Шерлок рисовался, то пуская коня рысью, то переходя в галоп, так, что осенние листья взметались с пожухшей травы. Он с легкостью удерживал поводья, когда вороной короткими скачками перемахивал через обломанные толстые ветви деревьев. 

Поместье осталось далеко позади. Собаки разношерстной сворой еще не взяли след, но мчались вперед, охваченные запалом азарта. Некоторые гости сразу пустили коней в галоп. Аллюр других варьировался от желания всадника. И вереница охотников растянулась, словно поток недавно пересеченного ручья. Гости подбадривали друг друга, подначивали, восторженно восклицали, перекрикивая топот копыт. Егерь же безошибочно вел свору к следу. Фоксхаунды приминали длинные, ломкие стебли трав, копыта коней взрывали почву, листья на деревьях дрожали разноцветьем, срывались, подхваченные вихрем воздуха от проезжающих всадников. Небо провисло серостью равнодушия к веселью охоты.

Прохлада забиралась под сюртук, но Джон только передергивал плечами, нисколько не жалея о покинутом тепле постели. Привыкнув к движениям сильных мышц рыжей кобылы под собой, он наслаждался охотой, прекрасно зная для кого устроено показательное выступление младшего Холмса. Старший же не выражал желания покрасоваться и ехал на лошадь впереди Джона, иногда осаждая своего коня, когда тот норовил ускориться.

Развернув жеребца, успевший отклониться от маршрута Шерлок, несильно его пришпорил и поскакал обратно. Его неровное дыхание, чуть влажные у висков волосы, навевали на Джона туманные образы не имевшие ничего общего с приличиями.

— Собаки вот-вот возьмут след, — воскликнул Шерлок, немного осаживая коня под аллюр лошади Джона. Он выглядел так, словно сам вот-вот возьмет след вместо фоксхаундов, и Джон, зараженный его экстазом, рассмеялся. В этот же момент далеко впереди разнесся, передаваемый по цепочке, нарастающий лай, почти перекрывающий звук рожка. 

Свора напала на след. 

***  
Луч проглянувшего сквозь серость облаков солнца, успел тронуть лишь пушистый хвост лисицы. Выскочивший из оврага зверь, рыжей трассирующей пулей помчался к подлеску. Он не видел, но чуял своего так же вспугнутого собрата. 

Далеко позади, Шерлок взмахнул хлыстом понуждая коня к галопу. Казалось он забыл обо всем и теперь его внимание было привлечено только к светлым, в рыжих подпалинах спинам собак.

Следуя за ними, Шерлок никак не мог избавиться от настойчивого, зудящего желания проверить на месте ли пистолет в седельной сумке. Но вскоре оно утихло, полностью вытесненное азартом погони.

***  
Майкрофт и Джон потеряли Шерлока из виду, как только погоня вошла в полную силу. Они разделились, петляя, сворачивая, следуя только за лаем собак. Азарт оказался заразительным. Грегори не отставал, лихо подгоняя лошадь. 

Редкое солнце, касалось своим светом крон деревьев, травы под копытами, мелькало светлыми пятнами на сюртуках охотников. Конь под Майкрофтом «шел» ровно, не пугаясь внезапных препятствий, и Холмс позволил себе насладиться ощущением момента. В этой охоте, в отличие от предыдущих, он не ставил себе целью непременно загнать лисицу, подтвердив право носить красный сюртук. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы все прошло гладко, а зверя...что ж одной добычи ему было вполне достаточно. 

Звук двух выстрелов подряд разрушил и без того хрупкий момент счастья Майкрофта.

***  
Урожденная француженка Эдвина Холмс большую часть своей жизни посвятила не только мужу и детям, но и постоянному соблюдению традиций чужой страны. Ее не тяготило высшее общество, но она до сих пор помнила шепот, волной прошедшийся по гостиной. На тот момент еще не муж — жених Эдвины впервые привез невесту в дом своего отца, и к ней вереницей потянулись родственники. Самым невинным из завуалированных намеков был вопрос: «Вы же знаете, что Елизавета II является королевой?». Эдвина знала, но в тот момент замешкалась с ответом и одна из тетушек ободряюще похлопала ее по тыльной стороне руки. Спустя пять лет Эдвина заколола сдерживаемую егерем лису на организованной ею охоте. Как добродушно пошутил уже муж — Холмс: «Нельзя было придумать ничего более английского». 

Современность размыла эту традицию до неузнаваемости. Больше никто не затравливал зверя, и уж тем более не причинял ему никакого вреда. Сдаваясь под натиском законов, егеря отзывали собак и накидывали сеть, как только большинство охотников подтягивалось полюбоваться на ярко-рыжий мех мечущейся в кольце своры добычи. Охота считалась официально состоявшейся и плавно перетекала в вечерние развлечения. Лисицу выпускали на волю под покровом ночи.

 

Смотря на то, как ее младший сын убирает пистолет в седельную сумку, на две тушки лисиц — пойманной вчера егерем и вспугнутой изменившими курс собаками, Эдвина чуть улыбнулась от краткой вспышки гордости за сына, хотя он и сделал все неверно. 

Пока Майкрофт, Грег и Джон подъезжали поближе, а остальные охотники придерживали лошадей на видимом расстоянии, раздумывая над линией своего дальнейшего поведения, Шерлок уже спешился и, марая перчатки, осматривал туши. Эдвина передала егерю поводья и направилась к сыну.

— Прекрасные экземпляры мой дорогой, но стоило обсудить свои намерения. Мы бы нашли более законный способ.

Шерлок поднял на нее взгляд. 

— Долгий, бюрократический способ.

— Как минимум согласованный, — отрезал успевший спешиться Майкрофт.

— Менее компрометирующий, — поправила обоих сыновей Эдвина и, под влиянием эмоций, чуть сжала плечо сына. 

— Скучный, — ответил Шерлок с восторгом в голосе. Он тайно надеялся, что маман окажется на его стороне, но до настоящего момента не мог сказать наверняка.

Эдвина покачала головой:

— Ты всегда был нетерпеливым, — она взяла себя в руки и добавила уже более строго. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что взбучку от брата ты честно заслужил.

Шерлок что-то недовольно проворчал себе под нос, но тут же затих, ловя восхищенный взгляд Джона.

***  
Обратно в Поместье лошади шли неторопливо и гости, невзначай разбившиеся группами, вовсю делились впечатлениями. Разноголосые разговоры доносились отовсюду. Некоторые из всадников переезжали от одной группы к другой, шутя, пересказывая услышанное, неодобрительно хмурясь или напротив задорно смеясь. 

Джон и Шерлок недолго ехали рядом друг с другом. Их быстро нагнали три дамы, оттесняя, захватывая внимание Джона расспросами. Он вежливо отвечал, что-то пояснял с проскальзывающей по губам улыбкой, увлекшись, взмахивал рукой с поводом, и в такие моменты вынужден был вцепляться в седло. 

Связи Джона с женщинами довольно редко являлись предметом размышлений Шерлока и постоянно заводили последнего в тупик. Сейчас наблюдая за дамами и Джоном, Шерлок вновь вернулся к этим размышлениям. Ни одна из леди, окруживших партнера, никак не походила на роль его женщины, но дело было совсем не в этом. В Джоне, всегда только в нем. 

Верность Джона не вызывала сомнений. Само определение раздражало и являлось блеклым отражением смысла, вкладываемого Шерлоком. 

Джон был верен: его идеям, работе, образу жизни и Шерлок считал, что это потрясающе. Порой он искал ключ к такой верности и не находя опять оказывался в тупике, совершенно не понимая, что ключом является он сам. Тогда его мысли снова возвращались к женщинам. В уюте Бейкер-Стрит Джон походил на человека, который женится, заведет собаку и покрасит декоративный заборчик перед домом в белый цвет. На месте преступления, под угрозой опасности, все менялось. Рядом с ним был солдат, который без колебаний променяет мнимый уют на лишний патрон. 

Однажды Шерлок рассказал о своих выкладках Джону. С математической точностью взял и описал складывающийся образ, вплоть до того самого заборчика и фамилии на старомодном почтовом ящике. Джон нахмурился, так и не оценив красноречивость Шерлока, и, кажется, предложил ему что-то неприличное. Не связанное с сексом — это Шерлок знал точно. 

Они больше не возвращались к этой теме. По крайней мере, Джон не возвращался, чего нельзя было сказать об эгоизме Шерлока. Подмечая остановившийся взгляд Джона на груди какой-нибудь официантки, младший Холмс не испытывал чувства ревности. Он ощущал непонимание, тот тупик, в котором застряли его размышления: Джон и женщины, необходимость, взаимосвязи, результаты. 

В один из дней аксиома выстроилась сама собой — женщина может привлечь Джона ровно настолько, насколько он сам этого хочет. И Шерлок понял, что желает сделать так, чтобы Джон не захотел. 

Его жеребец шел мерно, ритмично и под этот ритм раздражение Шерлока нарастало новыми витками сильнее и сильнее. Да бога ради, он только что застрелил лисиц из пистолета, тем самым совершив поступок не вписывающийся в принятые законом и аристократией рамки, разве это не обескураживает людей? Разве они не должны держаться от него и его партнера подальше?! Он почти ринулся подъехать ближе и напомнить дамам о происшествии, чтобы проверить верность своих догадок, но вовремя сдержался, отводя хлыст от бока жеребца. Джон ему не партнер. Не здесь и не сейчас. Вторая выходка за столь короткое время расстроит мамулю и не сойдет ему с рук еще очень долгое время.

— Прошу вас, будьте осторожнее с этим. 

Погрузившись в раздумья Шерлок не заметил близко подъехавшего Огдена. Тот, в свою очередь, перехватил кончик хлыста, рукоять которого забывшийся Шерлок все еще сжимал в вытянутой руке, и отодвинул хлыст от своего бедра. 

— Не то, чтобы я считал себя пуританином, — чуть усмехнувшись добавил Огден.

— Прошу прощения? — в голосе Шерлока слышалось негодование, но никак не извинение.

— Ваш жеребец. Раньше для контроля над животным не требовались приспособления, достаточно было силы, выдержки и уверенности всадника.

Шерлок слышал подтекст. Однако в завуалированность могли играть и двое, и невыносимый Огден пришелся как нельзя кстати. Скопившееся раздражение настойчиво требовало выхода. 

— Следуя вашей логике, чего же мне не хватает? Силы, выдержки или уверенности?

— Возможно толики опыта, — мягко, словно подкрадывающийся зверь, начал Огден, — но все поправимо с опытным учителем, который покажет основы обращения с хлыстом и раскроет весь ваш потенциал без него.

Вот уж нет. Проведя столько времени верхом с самого утра, Шерлок совершенно не чувствовал своего потенциала. У этого Огдена ужасная тактика.

— Мы все еще говорим о лошадях? 

— О жеребце. Одном конкретном жеребце, — пошел ва-банк Огден. 

— В таком случае, спешу вам сообщить, что миссис Холмс всегда нанимала нам с братом самых лучших учителей, — ядовито сообщил Шерлок с маской вежливого удивления. — Не хотите ли вы сказать, что подвергаете сомнению ее выбор преподавателей?

— Нет, конечно нет, ну что вы!

— Я так и думал, — победно кивнул Шерлок и, обратив внимание на то, что дамы наконец-то оставили Джона в покое, ударил коня пятками, понукая двигаться вперед.

— Джон!

Огден проводил его отнюдь недобрым взглядом.

***  
Дверь отворилась бесшумно, ненадолго впуская в охотничий домик озоновый запах грозы и шум дождевых капель, разлетающихся мелкими брызгами при ударах о деревянное крыльцо. Джон повернул голову, отвлекшись от занимающегося в камине огня.

После охоты, после разговора с дамами, после недолгой скачки, Шерлок показал это место. Они покинули гостей, улизнув по дороге к шатрам, где слуги уже приготовили угощение для охотников, и оба не испытывали по этому поводу ни малейших укоров совести. 

В охотничьем домике пахло нагретым деревом, в седельной сумке Шерлока нашлись сэндвичи, позаимствованные утром с кухни поместья, и, казалось, кто-то крутанул реле, немного приглушив звуки и краски, оставляя их наедине друг с другом. 

Тогда-то и начался дождь. 

Забарабанил неуверенно, заскребся каплями по крыше, выгоняя Шерлока за порог — отвести лошадей под навес. Когда он вернулся, Джон с затаенной улыбкой рассматривал, как Шерлок, словно недовольный кот, взъерошил намокшие пряди. Они обвисли под тяжестью воды, прилипли к лицу, свернулись в полукольца на затылке там, где шею удачно прикрывал ворот сюртука. Пытаясь сдержать улыбку, Джон изо всех сил сжимал губы, так, что морщинки около рта становились резче.

— Смейся-смейся, — ворчливо заметил Шерлок, растягиваясь на широкой белой шкуре у камина рядом с Джоном. Он всегда ненавидел, когда над ним смеялись. Даже вот так, по-доброму, от забавного вида. Каждый раз, когда Джона разбирал смех от не понятной Шерлоку ситуации, тот сначала настороженно замирал, чуть хмурился, сканируя Джона взглядом, и только определив, что смеются не над ним, словно перерезал острыми ножницами ответного смеха свою подозрительность. Джон уже привык. Но сейчас не было другой причины, кроме самого Шерлока, который, пытался пригладить волосы растопыренными пальцами. 

— Оставь, — миролюбиво улыбнулся Джон и подвинулся, уступаю партнеру место поближе к камину. 

Шерлок промолчал, зябко потирая руки, но отчего-то не поворачивался на бок, чтобы протянуть их ближе к огню. Конечно, ведь там был Джон, который только что забавлялся над тем, что проклятый дождь сотворил с его волосами и костюмом. Шерлок мог пролежать так час, два, три, да хоть весь оставшийся день, досадливо морщась от воспоминаний об одном сдерживаемом смешке. Это не то, что люди называют злопамятностью. Скорее это анализ произошедшего, разбор причин, следствий и апофеозный вывод — никогда больше не попадать под дождь. Шерлок понимал, что это, увы, невозможно и тяжело вздыхал. 

— Дай сюда, — Джон настойчиво попросил, лишь бы что-то сказать, прекрасно зная, что теперь Шерлок может дуться часами. Он взял узкие ладони Шерлока в свои руки растирая кожу.

— Лошади теперь не промокнут? — Джон все же спросил, хоть ответ и был очевиден. Он всегда делал именно так — шуршал газетами, ступнями о ковер, гремел чайником, когда неаккуратно ставил его на дно раковины, набирая воду, стучал по клавишам. Джон создавал фон, такой привычный, совершенно не мешающий, и Шерлок в очередной раз задавался одним и тем же вопросом — сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова жить один?  
«Чепуха, конечно я смогу!» — думал он, споря сам с собою. Джон терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Ты странный человек Джон Уотсон, — наконец начал Шерлок, — тебя не волнует убийство лисиц, но крайне беспокоят лошади.

— Меня волнуют лисицы, — покачал головой Джон, — и незаконность их убийства, и еще не забудь буквальное восприятие мои партнером некоторых шуток.

— Что-то не устраивает? — поддразнил его Шерлок. Может быть Джон и считал шутку о лисьих шкурах в их гостиной просто дурачеством, однако Шерлоку мысль показалась как минимум заслуживающей внимания.

В ответ Джон кивнул, потом снова покачал головой находясь в некотором смятении. Он и представить не мог, что одна оброненная фантазия могла принести такие плоды. Потрясающе!

— Я так и думал, — самодовольно прокомментировал Шерлок все это время следящий за выражением его лица.

— Погоди, — осенило Джона, — мы и правда собираемся увезти трофеи на Бейкер-Стрит?

— Это один из возможных вариантов, Джон, — терпеливо пояснил Шерлок, не добавив ничего про тугодумов. Хотя хотелось ужасно. В ответ он неожиданно заработал легкий подзатыльник, от которого холодные капли отвратительно заскользили по шее прямо за воротник. Шерлок недоуменно воззрился на партнера.

— Я знаю, что это один из вариантов, засранец.

— Джоон, — протянул Шерлок излишне страдальчески еще и от того, что его руки лишились согревающего тепла. — У тебя отвратительные манеры.

— Ага, — легко согласился последний. — Снимай сюртук!

Шерлок медлил в своем упрямстве сделать все наперекор, но Джон не стал ждать. Сюртук и рубашка Шерлока оказались расстегнуты теплыми пальцами. Все раздражение Джона от неожиданного упрямства партнера пошло на расправу с пуговицами. Промокший шейный платок был сдернут, обжигающей лентой проезжаясь по коже Шерлока. И только взявшись за пояс бридж, Джон притормозил от того, что никто ему не препятствовал, но и не собирался облегчать задачу для решения которой необходимо было приподнять задницу. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — произнес он, старательно копируя напыщенный тон, которым представляли гостей.

— Джон Уотсон, — вторил ему Шерлок, наиграно приподнимая брови. — Вы осознаете моральное падение своих нравов и сопутствующие последствия? Общество не одобрит такого поведения.

— А вы...ваше поведение...вы застрелили лисиц ради развлечения, — невпопад, но с безукоризненной вежливостью напомнил Джон. Если бы не ладони, отпустившие пояс бридж и теперь начавшие свои поглаживания от плеч, можно бы было подумать, что беседа действительно происходит в блистающем хрустальной люстрой зале.

— Ради шкур, — с нажимом поправил Шерлок и зацепился за отворот сюртука Джона, притягивая партнера на себя.

— Спятить можно, — уже обычным тоном прокомментировал Джон, прежде чем его губы накрыли губы Шерлока, прекращая эту игру в великосветскость.

***  
Шерлок выгнулся, упираясь ступнями в шкуру, приподнял бедра, давая Джону возможность стянуть с него бриджи вместе с бельем — непростое занятие, но оно того стоило. Стараниями Шерлока, оставшийся без сюртука и водолазки Джон, наблюдал, как благодаря его действиям из плена ткани освободилась головка, а затем и весь возбужденный член. 

Он отбросил в сторону теперь уже ненужные бриджи, но больше не сделал ничего. Ему было удобно между ног избавленного от одежды Шерлока и можно было позволить себе вот так разглядывать партнера. 

На выдохе, Шерлок приоткрыл губы. В свете камина его кожа казалась более теплого оттенка, чем была на самом деле, а пасмурное небо за окном, обрушившееся дождем, создавало полумрак и неожиданные тени. Каждую из них Джон обводил пальцами: щека, ключица, сгиб локтя, местечко на боку, около ложных ребер, выпирающая бедренная кость, пах...

— Джон! 

В голосе Шерлока слышалась угроза и настойчивость. Меж тем Джон видел, как длинные пальцы сжимали и отпускали мех шкуры под ладонью, будто не решив: ухватиться за него окончательно или переместить руку на плечо неторопливого любовника. Джон и не давал ему возможности решить, поворачивая запястье и осторожно, но с уверенностью сжимая в ладони мошонку Шерлока. 

— Очень выразительно, — почти неразборчиво, с присвистом выдохнул тот. 

Сейчас он походил на лису в капкане — не дергался, не метался и был полностью сосредоточен на своем положении. А Джон не отпускал, накрывая его тело своим, чувствуя, как повлажневшая головка с твердым стволом, была зажата между их животами. Дополнительное трение, создаваемое кожей Джона, участившийся пульс и проклятый жар огня в камине — все это было слишком хорошо и почти невыносимо. Вдобавок ко всему Джон прикусывал кожу на плече любовника, вызывая вспышку удовольствия, словно ухнувшего вниз — от плеча к напряженному члену, вырывая у Шерлока стон.

— Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, — просто сообщил Джон. 

Его рука в паху уже разжалась и безымянный палец, соскользнув, погладил вход.  
Шерлок не мог произнести «очевидно», и это для Джона было своеобразной лакмусовой бумажкой — индикатором состояния любовника. Он больше не произносил ни слова, лишь довольно улыбался в плечо, чувствуя, как рука Шерлока обвивала его талию, стараясь прижать их ближе, спаять, подтолкнуть к желаемому. И Джон не медлил. Отстранился, потянулся за смазкой, пока Шерлок обхватывал ногами его бедра и все-таки вцепился в плечи, подтягиваясь на руках, заставляя Джона сесть на шкуру. Он забрал смазку начав самостоятельно растягивать себя, в своем собственном ритме, позволяя их членам скользить и тереться друг о друга. Теперь уже была очередь Джона растерять все мысли, вспугнутые тенями в комнате и действиями любовника. 

Это восхитительное шоу, устроенное Шерлоком было не вовремя. Джон не мог видеть, как пальцы любовника плавно толкаются, проникают с нажимом.  
«Сколько уже? Два, три?»  
Джон хотел бы знать. Хотел бы, обхватить запястье, скользнуть ладонью по костяшкам и хотя бы на ощупь получить это знание. Но все, что он мог сделать в этот момент — опереться руками о шкуру за своей спиной, придавливая светлый мех, чтобы они не рухнули оба. Все, что он видел сейчас казалось неполным, словно зрение расфокусировалось, раздробилось на отдельные фрагменты — неудобно повернутое плечо Шерлока, повлажневшая от испарины ямка ключицы, шея, с дергающимся кадыком, когда любовник сглатывал, и ответное желание во взгляде серых глаз. Шерлок не думал, а эгоистично получал все, что хотел: глубокий поцелуй до головокружения, остановивший ритм тела, опору, в виде согнутых коленей Джона, и, наконец, член партнера, перехваченный у основания длинными пальцами. Должно было быть не так. Не совсем это предполагал Джон под определением «трахнуть». И сейчас, когда покачивающееся тело Шерлока крепко обжимало его член, не было никакой уверенности в том, кто именно теперь сверху. Но Джон не был против, никогда не был против своего невозможного во всех отношениях Холмса...Шерлока. Он совершенно точно не был против пальцев, крепко вцепившихся в его плечи, и возможности удерживать их обоих, пока Шерлок жарко и все более резко насаживался, выдыхая над ухом его имя, и не останавливаясь даже когда стало совсем невыносимо от нехватки коротких глотков воздуха, горячего, словно выжженного огнем камина.

***  
Лежать на шкуре было не очень приятно. Мех пропитался потом, слепляясь в сосульки в тех местах, где достаточно долго соприкасался с их телами. Джон был уверен, после того как они встанут, мех еще некоторое время будет хранить очертания их тел. Но все это было не столь важно, когда можно было сосредоточиться на ощущениях просохших кудрей, скользящих меж пальцев, тяжести головы на плече и ленивых потягиваниях этого неугомонного Холмса. Если бы они были в их квартире на Бейкер-Стрит, их постели, то Джон бы подтянул одеяло, накрывая их обоих и хорошенько бы припечатал сверху тяжелой ладонью в области поясницы, так, чтобы у Шерлока и намека не было на попытки улизнуть к своим делам, экспериментам, беспощадному разрушению квартиры. 

Через несколько минут Шерлок все-таки скатился с Джона, садясь и бесцеремонно опираясь коленом на его ногу, пока копался в беспорядочной куче одежды в поисках телефона.

Джон понимал, что передышка окончена, и им снова надо возвращаться в Поместье к ролям высокородного засранца и его близкого друга. Ему совсем не нравилась такая перспектива, как и предрекал Шерлок. 

— Все считают, что я с тобой сплю, — проговорил Джон, не делая попыток потянуться к одежде.

— Так оно и есть.

Для Шерлока это было логично. Он не понимал к чему ведет Джон. Все просто — они действительно спят друг с другом и почему бы другим людям не замечать этого, если они не полные идиоты. 

— Нет, они считают, что только сплю. Ничего более.

— Общественное мнение — чушь. Оно может являться довольно мощной движущей силой, но не перестает от этого быть чушью. Почему оно тебя интересует?

Вот этого Шерлок никогда не понимал. Джон, его Джон сочетал в себе множество противоположностей. Он мог носиться по городу с незарегистрированным пистолетом и одновременно беспокоиться о том, что подумают остальные посетители ресторана, если Шерлок продолжит громко рассуждать о достоинствах и недостатках десертного ножа для убийства человека. И в этом не было никакой системы! 

— Не в этом дело, — отмахнулся Джон. — Я о том, что сформировавшееся мнение дает возможность другим надеяться спать с тобой. И не только спать.

— Стать моей парой, быть представленным мамуле, в качестве партнера и в итоге войти в семейство Холмс, — Шерлок безошибочно перестроил намеки Джона в логическую цепочку. — Да, дает. Прекрасный фасад, за которым все не так, как они представляют. Вся светская жизнь — фасад. Ты намерен его сломать? Хочешь пройти через все эти ритуальные пляски, что сейчас выписывают Лестрейд с моим братцем? 

— Нет, — вот в этом Джон был абсолютно уверен. Для него согласиться подписать партнерское соглашение означало встать под защиту семьи Холмс, и наверняка быть опекаемым Майкрофтом. Ему никогда не нужна была защита, только Шерлок. Но, как оказалось, такая позиция имеет существенные минусы. Иногда фасад кажется более реальным, чем настоящая жизнь. 

Шерлок, не логикой, а каким-то чутьем уловил его сантименты и усмехнулся самым краешком губ:

— Для человека, вторгшегося в Афганистан, ты слишком подвержен общественному мнению. 

Его ладонь, скользнувшая по руке, сжала запястье Джона. И тот был бесконечно благодарен, за неожиданный такт Шерлока, не ставшего потрошить его чувства.

***  
Как бы то ни было, кража колье явилась неожиданностью для Майкрофта Холмса. «Пропажа», мысленно поправил себя Майкрофт, слушая доклад мистера Уильямса. 

Никто из чужаков не мог проникнуть в поместье, никто из слуг не решился бы на такой отчаянный поступок, однако случилось то, что случилось. 

По большей части Майкрофт полагал, что если кража и возможна, то интерес охотников за сокровищами будет направлен на драгоценности семейства Холмс. Конечно, именитые гости, собравшиеся в поместье, тоже привезли гарнитуры, но, в основном, камни в них являлись искусной имитацией тех, что хранились в банковских сейфах. Отличить подделку на глаз мог только профессионал, но глупо было бы предположить, что какой-нибудь ювелир лично пойдет на кражу, а среди приглашенных в поместье гостей не было ни одного вора экстра-класса, способного на такое. Факты произошедшего упорно не сходились.

Драгоценности семейства Холмс тоже хранились в банке, однако французское воспитание его матери не позволяло ей прилюдно носить подделки, о чем, к сожалению, было известно многим. При необходимости ювелирные украшения изымались из сейфа и впоследствии возвращались обратно из года в год от приема к приему. 

Однако сейчас семейные камни остались в целости. Пропало алмазное колье одной из дам, и Майкрофт мысленно раскладывал все варианты решения проблемы. 

Ничего не знавшая о слухах вокруг охотников за сокровищами Эдвина полагала возможным только один вариант произошедшего. Пропавшее колье не могло сбежать само, прислуге она доверяла так же как и Майкрофт, а значит дело было вовсе не в краже.

Грег, присутствовавший при докладе в качестве члена семьи, при случае мог предложить свою помощь. Однако, благоразумно молчал, не спеша гнать лошадей. 

Майкрофт тоже молчал, размышляя еще и об исчезновении младшего брата. Он знал какое решение примет его мать. Меж тем, в сложившейся ситуации стоило действовать прорабатывая несколько версий, и Шерлок пришелся бы как нельзя кстати. В конце концов, под удар оказалась поставлена честь семьи, к которой Шерлок имел непосредственное отношение. Его упрямое нежелание решать семейные проблемы и «тайная» отлучка нисколько не облегчали жизнь Майкрофта.  
Так, в полном молчании членов семьи, мистер Уильямс закончил свой доклад. 

— Отправьте свободных горничных на поиски, — распорядилась Эдвина в соответствии с точным прогнозом Майкрофта. — Пусть тщательно перетряхнут подушки.

Старший Холмс, извинившись, покинул гостиную. Для принятия взвешенного решения ему требовалась тишина.

***  
Джон и Шерлок вернулись задолго до начала вечернего приема. Не скрываясь, вошли через парадные двери, за которыми уже притаился «лис». 

— Тебе не нашлось комнаты, братец, раз ты расхаживаешь по холлу? — не мог не прокомментировать Шерлок неприятную встречу.

Майкрофт не отреагировал на подначку. Он приблизился, перегораживая Шерлоку путь. За время отсутствия брата он уже рассмотрел несколько вариантов и принял решение поделиться с Шерлоком и матерью всей обладаемой информацией. Но только с ними. Если Майкрофт ошибся и кража действительно произошла, Грегори не должен был знать. Незачем было раскрывать партнеру, и так нервничающему в непривычном обществе, все подозрения Майкрофта.

— Я и мамуля ждем тебя наверху. Будь любезен появиться в течение десяти минут.

Такого накала в обычно сдержанном тоне старшего Холмса Джон услышать никак не ожидал. Каждое слово было словно тяжелый удар в гонг. Приказ, без права на ослушание. И Джон инстинктивно шагнул вперед, намереваясь встать между братьями. Майкрофт перевел на него взгляд.

— Не нужно его защищать, Джон, тем паче от собственной семьи. Грегори в галерее, и с вашей стороны будет более благоразумным поступком присоединиться к нему.

— Прекрати, — резко произнес Шерлок. — Я приду, после того, как переоденусь.

Прежде чем продолжить, он тронул Джона за плечо:

— Джон, направо от главной лестницы, если соберешься в галерею. 

И, обойдя брата, Шерлок взлетел по ступенькам. 

— Прошу меня извинить, — уже нормальным тоном сказал Майкрофт, с большей сдержанностью направляясь следом.

Чтобы ни было между этими двумя — оно грозило перерасти в кровавую стычку. После состоявшегося разговора Джон уже не был уверен, что охота закончилась. Но, похоже, это было не его дело.

**Глава 3**

Старшие братья во все времена были одинаковы. Они опекали, надзирали, запрещали добавляя неизменное, набившее оскомину — будет лучше для твоего же блага. Впрочем Майкрофт не добавлял, а всегда смотрел так, словно Шерлок сам должен понимать глубину своей глупости. Шерлоку было совершенно индифферентно до «глубины» и уж тем более до «глупости». Он поступал так как считал нужным и чувствовал себя правым, а периодические нравоучения брата лишь мешали. 

Уверенный в том, что Майкрофт начнет монотонно зудеть о недопустимости незапланированных прогулок в охотничий домик и обязанности младшего брата хотя бы короткое время находиться среди гостей, Шерлок выбрал тактику нападения:

— И что ты сделаешь, Майкрофт? Увеличишь мои прогулки под надзором служанки до четырех раз в неделю? Запрешь микроскоп в семейном склепе? Кстати это была наименее провальная идея — мотивировала не бояться, — Шерлок прислонился к краю письменного стола, почти садясь на него. — Подожди, я припомню еще что-нибудь. Никаких реактивов до пятницы? Перепрячешь все мои ловушки для птиц? Что на этот раз?!

Невозмутимо выслушав всю тираду, сидящий в кресле Майкрофт поднял взгляд от подлокотника. Он собирался поделиться с семьей своими соображениями насчет пропажи колье, однако вызов, брошенный Шерлоком, отсрочил этот момент. И Майкрофт в противовес всему своему стоическому терпению, вступил в безобразную перепалку.

— Обыск на Бейкер-Стрит. Возможно в доме обнаружится чье-то незаконное оружие, кто знает, — протянул он.

Младший Холмс поджал губы и повернул голову, осматривая кабинет, который видел уже много раз. Темные стеллажи, за застекленными дверцами которых просматривались корешки книг. Высокое, почти во всю стену окно, открывающее вид на одну из садовых аллей. Резные панели стола, казалось вросшего в пол — настолько тот был массивным. Короткая софа, примостившаяся у стены рядом со входом, и два кресла, обычно стоящие напротив друг друга, но теперь развернутые к столу, что доказывало только одно — его семья точно знала где предпочтет расположиться Шерлок. Сидящая во втором кресле мамуля, не сводила взгляда со своего младшего сына и от этого Шерлок чувствовал себя не очень уютно, будто его брат и его мать были заодно.

— Если в доме найдут незарегистрированное оружие, — медленно начал Шерлок, обращаясь исключительно к Майкрофту, — то догадайся чьи отпечатки снимет с него полиция? И, будь уверен, отпечатков Джона не будет и в помине.

— У Джона есть незаконное оружие? — со сдержанным интересом уточнила Эдвина. — Майкрофт, дорогой, почему ты его до сих пор не зарегистрировал?

Шерлок победно улыбнулся и выпалил, почувствовав вкус шантажа:

— А если обыск будет проводить Лестрейд...

Договорить ему не дали. После краткого стука в дверь и разрешения войти, на пороге кабинета появился мистер Уильямс. 

— Прошу прощения леди Холмс, — Уильямс учтиво склонил голову и собирался было перейти к извинениям перед Майкрофтом и Шерлоком, однако последний нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, словно прокручивая что-то в воздухе.

— Да-да, мы поняли, что у вас?

Мужчина коротко взглянул на Эдвину, и та кивнула.

— Горничная нашла колье. Оно случайно зацепилось за вышивку платья и по ошибке оказалось в шкафу, когда выбор приготовленного наряда отвергли. 

— Благодарю вас, Уильямс. Если это все, вы можете идти.

Через несколько секунд камердинер покинул комнату, а у Шерлока сошел на нет весь запал.

— Горничная, колье, скууука. Надеюсь, я тоже могу идти? Может быть мне повезет и среди людей в доме обнаружится, к примеру, тайный похититель детей, — обратился он к матери.

— Шерлок, это уже излишне, — пожурила его Эдвина.

— Отвратительно звучит, дорогой брат, — добавил Майкрофт.

— Кто бы говорил!

— Мальчики! — в голосе мамули слышалась строгость властной женщины и оба ее сына притихли. — Я надеялась, что приняв взрослые, взвешенные решения в отношении своей дальнейшей жизни, вы перестанете цепляться за эту детскую вражду и не будете вести себя, как подростки. Тебя, Майкрофт это тоже касается. Ты, как старший, должен первым пойти на уступки.

Майкрофт на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Годами доведенная до совершенства выдержка иногда изменяла ему в присутствии матери. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, смотря на брата.

— А ты, Шерлок, — мгновенно поймала эту ухмылку Эдвина, — не думай, что я защищаю тебя перед братом. Он неизменно покрывает все твои выходки, рискуя своей репутацией. И возможно стоит поумерить свое упрямство в постоянном нежелании высказать ему благодарность за это. 

Шурша платьем, Эдвина поднялась из кресла и медленно прошлась по кабинету.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя столько лет мне придется возвращаться к этому разговору и все еще сдерживать ваши нападки друг на друга. Вы меня огорчаете. Поправив грозившую вот-вот упасть с плеч ажурную шаль, она добавила:

— Надеюсь, что к ужину вы помиритесь, и не будете друг против друга.

С этими словами миссис Холмс вышла из кабинета, оставив отпрысков обдумывать свое поведение.

Шерлок вздохнул и оперся ладонями о край стола, тихо резюмируя:

— Мы опять попались.

Задумчиво покачивающий носком ботинка Майкрофт утвердительно кивнул, хотя было видно, что мысли его далеко. 

***  
Стоя перед вереницей картин, Грег прикидывал что будет, если хотя бы одна из них сорвется со своего крепления. Тяжелые рамы не оставляли ни единого шанса на выживание, получи хоть кто-нибудь ими по голове. Пожалуй, Грег понимал почему картины висят в одной, строго отведенной комнате, а не по всему поместью. 

— Грег, ты чего в полутьме? — вошедший Джон, заозирался в поисках выключателя. 

— Оставь, — махнул рукой Грег. — Иди сюда и увидишь.

В полуарку окна на противоположной стене светило закатное солнце. Рама, состоящая из мелких квадратов стекла, перехваченных перемычками, бросала тень на одну из картин, словно расчерчивая ее на вертикальные и горизонтальные полосы. Джон подошел и встал плечом к плечу с Грегом, смотря на портрет солидной дамы в темном платье.

— Ну, — поторопил он приятеля, не разглядев в портрете ничего необычного.

— Ближе, — потянул его Грег и сдвинулся на пару шагов, чтобы Джон смог встать на его место. Отсюда свет казался более тусклым и должен был приглушать цвета на полотне, однако шея дамы будто вспыхнула алым, в темной оправе.

— Рубины? — наобум предположил Грег, уже попривыкший к эффекту.

— Черт его знает, — откликнулся Джон, пристально разглядывая вычурное ожерелье на шее дамы. — Разве такое можно носить? Оно должно весить больше, чем мой походный рюкзак.

— Не думаю, что она его носила, — поддержал разговор Грег. — Хранила где-нибудь, вместе с остальными драгоценностями семьи, а потом передала по наследству.

— Фамильные драгоценности семейства Холмс, — протянул Джон и оборвал сам себя, словно проглотив последний слог. 

Грег уставился на картину, стараясь не рассмеяться. Джон сжал пальцами переносицу, тоже пытаясь сдержать себя. 

— Лучше включим свет.

— Ага, — с плохо скрываемыми нотками веселья в голосе, отозвался Грег. 

 

При свете обнаружилось, что в углах картин аккуратно проставлены даты. Джон прошелся по комнате, игнорируя давние портреты и стремясь найти более близкие к современности.  
— Здесь нет портрета отца, — прокомментировал Грег ему в спину.

Джон развернулся на месте, досадливо буркнув что-то себе под нос.

— Но кое-что любопытное найдется.

Похоже Грег неплохо ориентировался в галерее. Он прошелся вдоль стены и остановился перед очередной картиной. Джон поспешил ближе к другу.

Еще одна тяжелая рама обрамляла портрет молодой рыжеволосой девушки в охотничьем костюме. Девушка смотрела вдаль, а у ее ног замер один из фоксхаундов, будто готовый броситься в любом из указанных леди направлений. На юном лице легкими штрихами выделялись морщинки от чуть сведенных бровей. Сосредоточенность и заинтересованность — так бы описал Джон выражение лица молодой девушки. Но вслух он сказал совсем другое:

— Майкрофт?

— Леди Мэридит, в девичестве Холмс, — поправил Грег. 

Он был так обрадован, словно сам лично затеял шалость — написал портрет девушки, похожей на Майкрофта и повесил его в семейной галерее. 

— Пару веков назад... — прокомментировал Джон, глянув на дату написания портрета. — А Шерлок?

Все еще изучая полотно, будто собираясь запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь, Грег ответил:

— Эдвина упоминала, что он похож на... — Грег начал загибать пальцы, — пра-пра-прадеда. Не упомню сколько должно быть этих «пра». 

При Джоне никогда не заходил разговор о ветвях семейного дерева Холмсов. Грег, проведший наедине с Эдвиной больше времени, обладал расширенным объемом знаний, в противовес Джону, приезжавшему в Поместье лишь однажды. И именно в таких мелочах скрывалась пропасть между двумя статусами приятелей: почти партнера и близкого друга. 

— Что ж попробую найти портрет прадеда, — чересчур азартно воскликнул Джон, однако осуществить идею ему не удалось.

Дверь отворилась, впуская в галерею нового посетителя. Мужчины синхронно отвернулись от картин, оценивая изменившуюся обстановку.

— Прошу прощения за вторжение, — вошедший вовсе не выглядел приносящим извинения. Он прошагал на середину галереи, словно был хозяином, вольным обозревать свои владения, а не гостем, зашедшим не в ту дверь. — Я искал мистера Холмса, Шерлока Холмса.

Джон молчал, сложив руки в замок за спиной. В его сознании мелькнуло какое-то воспоминание, связанное с вошедшим человеком. То ли он был похож на кого-то, то ли они сталкивались раньше, до приезда в поместье. 

Вошедшему же Грег ответил сам:

— Полагаю он занят, возможно до ужина.

— Какая досада, — безэмоционально высказался собеседник, смотря на портреты за спиной Грега. — Даже в дни веселья на нас всех лежит бремя забот, как и во времена достойных людей, ушедших в прошлое. — Он обвел рукой картины. 

В повисшей паузе, слегка сбитый с толку Грег поддакнул:

— Видимо да.

— Современное высшее общество уже не такое, как прежде, — продолжил мужчина — но и сейчас у него имеются свои традиции... — он на мгновение перевел взгляд с тяжелых рам на Грега, словно только что обнаружил, присутствие в галерее кого-то еще. — Какая жалость, что они не всегда соблюдаются. Господа.

Джону и Грегу достался едва различимый прощальный кивок, когда мужчина покинул галерею.

— Неприятный тип, — высказался Джон, едва за гостем закрылась дверь. — Грег?

Приятель не отреагировал. Так и стоял, с накрепко сжатыми зубами, и подрагивающими пальцами, будто пытался сжать их в кулак.

— Грег, — более громко окликнул его Джон. 

— Господа, — сквозь зубы вытолкнул Грегори. — Господа, — еще раз произнес он, но уже более спокойно. И видя, что простодушный Джон его не понимает, добавил. — На джентельменов мы с тобой не тянем.

Джон подошел ближе и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

***  
Самыми сложными элементами в осуществлении контроля над ситуацией являются сознательное невмешательство, несвоевременное вмешательство и упущение. На этих трех китах держится функциональность процесса, соответствие его конечных результатов желаемым целям. Майкрофт Холмс знал какая тонкая временная грань кроется между близкими понятиями «еще рано» и «уже поздно». А также знал еще кое что важное — подозрения могут быть беспочвенны. Такие подозрения уже граничат с паранойей, но вся соль в том, чтобы найти баланс и не отбросить или не упустить что-то важное. Сейчас его баланс давал крен и стоило остановиться, чтобы пересмотреть ситуацию.

— Май...Майкрофт.

Грегори склонился над сидящим на кровати Холмсом, отчего их взгляды оказались на одном уровне:

— Твой камердинер будет недоволен, — добавил он, кивнув на пальцы партнера вот уже несколько минут медленно вынимающие из петли и вдевающие вновь верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. 

Майкрофт отвел руку, естественным и привычным жестом переместив ладонь на талию Грегори. 

— Камердинер его уровня не может быть недоволен. Ему не позволит воспитание.

— Я не договорил, — воспротивился Грегори.

— В чем дело?

— Я буду доволен, если ты продолжишь раздеваться. 

В тоне Грегори не было игривости. Он с оголяющей откровенностью сообщил факт: правдивый, верный, не завуалированный в обертку намеков. Этот факт позволил Майкрофту снова ощутить якорь своего равновесия и тепло благодарности к партнеру.

— Поступлю так после окончания вечера. Сейчас же стоит позвать камердинера, иначе мы опоздаем к ужину.

— Разве такое возможно?

***  
Мистер Огден не был плохим человеком. Как всякий уважающий себя представитель аристократического рода он чтил традиции, ценил хороших лошадей и умел достойно принимать поражения. Достойно, но запоздало. 

Посреди великосветской учтивости начавшегося вечернего приема, когда после сытного ужина разговоры то затухают, то расцветают вновь, Огден поймал взгляд Шерлока. В этом неприкрытом взгляде вольфрамовой нитью ощущалась привязанность. Обнадеженный Огден сделал шаг вперед.

Поднос с напитками в руках лакея зазвенел потревоженным хрусталем, однако все бокалы удержались на своих местах. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр — тихо проговорил лакей стараясь разойтись после столкновения с Огденом. Тот развернулся вполоборота и не обращал никакого внимания на прислугу. В полуметре чуть позади Огдена стоял пресловутый Джон Уотсон. Бывший военный с идеальной выправкой и немного приподнятым подбородком был занят беседой с миссис Холмс. Сложив два и два Огден понял свою досадную ошибку — Шерлок смотрел вовсе не на него.

— Может быть нам с вами стоит выпить для храбрости?

Луч света блеснул и погас в оправе очков подошедшего собеседника. 

— Боитесь расстаться со своей лучшей лошадью? — уточнил Огден и собеседник отрицательно покачал головой.

— Последний вечер мистер Огден. Едва ли за несколько часов вам удастся уложить в постель предмет нашего пари. 

Огден смотрел на мужчину в очках с легким прищуром и со всей надменностью доставшейся от предков.

— Вы напрасно беспокоитесь.

— Так разубедите меня, — парировал собеседник.

Закончив разговор двое мужчин разошлись так и не узнав того факта, что инспекторы Скотланд-Ярда умеют подслушивать чужие разговоры и делать собственные выводы.

***  
В современном мире бомбы с часовым механизмом морально устарели. Сейчас достаточно послать высокочастотный сигнал на приемник с детонатором. Чтобы находиться как можно дальше от бомбы — используют мобильный телефон. Столько способов и средств, что и не счесть. Однако Джон Уотсон был закален жаром пустынных равнин, ветром и песком. Такой человек ассоциировался у Майкрофта Холмса только с бомбой в которой мерно тикают часы. Особенно теперь, когда Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком, разговаривающем с Огденом. 

Для обоих братьев порядки общества в котором они вращались, являлись привычной средой. Более того, их родители всегда приветствовали общение детей с людьми своего круга. И хотя некоторые архаичные ритуалы высшего света ушли в прошлое, оставшееся могло вызывать недоумение у простых людей. 

Джон не был простым, а лишь казался таковым. Он обладал несгибаемыми принципами, но был подвержен влиянию момента, и Майкрофт не поручился бы за его терпение. Такой человек как Джон Уотсон мог выдержать многое, но не стерпеть. 

Тем временем Огден все ближе и ближе придвигался к Шерлоку. Они уже стояли на неприличном расстоянии, а младший из Холмсов все не отступил. Когда же рука Огдена легла чуть выше локтя Шерлока, на лице Джона будто бы отразились последние секунды обратного отсчета до взрыва. К счастью Шерлок изящным движением стряхнул руку собеседника, достав сотовый из внутреннего кармана пиджака и невежливо набрав смс. 

***  
Джон Уотсон чувствовал себя в захлопнувшемся капкане. С самого утра он был захвачен Шерлоком, который сначала выдернул его из кошмара, потом охотился с Джоном, а потом занимался с ним любовью. Его подманивали к капкану и наконец поймали. Острые лезвия обязательной вежливости сомкнулись, а «приманка» ушла. Он снова играл роль почетного гостя.

Два мира, в которых жил Шерлок, столкнулись. В одном существовал Джон — друг, любовник, партнер. В другом Джон — почетный гость. Старания Шерлока размыть границу межмирья не привели и не могли привести к результату. Его Холмса в окружении аристократии не существовало. Приличия, устои, черт бы их побрал! Шерлок Холмс для высшего света являлся свободным человеком с пикантной слабостью — собственным бывшим военным врачом. Что же, у большинства собравшихся гостей были слабости, почему бы не иметь их и Шерлоку Холмсу. Рамки, воздвигнутые аристократией, оставили один выход из ситуации — войти в семью Холмс официально. Общество переживет еще один скандал, слухи взметнутся бурей как с Майкрофтом и Грегом, а потом все утихнет.

Несколькими часами ранее, в охотничьем домике, Джон и Шерлок все еще совпадали в категоричном отказе от брака, хотя и по разным причинам. Но вновь оставшись лишь почетным гостем, увидев своего партнера в вынужденной роли холостяка, Джон дал себе зарок подумать. Подумать, но чуть позже. 

А пока существовало еще кое-что. Джон все-таки вспомнил почему гость, появившийся в галерее и теперь «беседовавший» с Шерлоком показался ему смутно знакомым. Он узнал Огдена не по внешности, а по голосу. Голосу нахала, собиравшегося вчера обуздать Шерлока. Джон напомнил себе о том, что гостей бить вроде бы неприлично, даже если этого очень сильно хочется.

На этом каверзном «вроде бы» телефон пиликнул смской: «Через 20 мин. в моей спальне. ШХ».

***  
Лис охотился за эмоциями, странностями, нюансами, полутонами. Зверь неторопливо обошел места скопления слухов и сплетен, добывая полезную информацию. Здесь находится его вотчина и его пара. Здесь чутьем ощущалась опасность. Здесь что-то готовилось и делать ставку на кражу Майкрофт больше не собирался. Человек — вот кто его интересовал. 

Огден не нравился Майкрофту, впрочем, ничуть не больше остальных. Ведя светскую беседу с другими гостями, Майкрофт не выпускал добычу из поля зрения. Стоявший рядом, собранный и напряженный Грег прервал гостя в нужный момент, и принес извинения. Добыча покинула пределы гостиной.

— У них пари, — коротко доложил он, идя к выходу следом за Майкрофтом.

— На Шерлока, я полагаю. 

Грег кивнул, хоть Майкрофт не мог его видеть.

— Точнее на его постель.

До арки, ведущей в коридор, оставалось три шага, но Майкрофт остановился.

— Грегори, останься.

Лисы не охотятся парами. Майкрофт не охотится парой. Ему некогда отвлекаться на других.

— Нет, Майкрофт.

— Кому-то необходимо держать Джона в поле зрения.

— Тогда будет проще, если я пойду с вами, — коротко бросил подошедший Джон и направился дальше. 

Он-то не собирался останавливаться и первым добрался до коридора.

***  
Пари — это нерушимое обязательство, которое не подлежит отмене или расторжению. Можно признать проигрыш, но в багаже Огдена был припрятан туз. Время достойного поражения еще не наступило.

***  
На протяжении всей своей сознательной жизни Шерлок то и дело огорчал маман. В детстве и юности он старался сдерживать свои порывы, сглаживать острые углы характера. Получалось отвратительно. В конце концов, когда Шерлок был готов сдаться, в его жизни появился Джон. 

Прикосновением, взглядом, да просто присутствием Джон привносил упорядоченность в стихийный хаос, вечно окружающий Шерлока. Его Джон стал моральным компасом и проводником света, а также первым и единственным человеком, которого Шерлок привез в Поместье.

Конечно и после появления партнера Шерлок порой расстраивал маман, однако то были огорчения иного свойства. Не такие острые, наполовину серьезные, легко прощаемые. Младший сын будто сошелся во мнении с матерью, почувствовав «главное» одобрение, которого ждал всю жизнь — одобрение Джона Уотсона. 

Охота на лис, организованная мамулей, оказалась тем еще испытанием для Шерлока. С одной стороны он не хотел снова являться причиной ее расстройства, с другой — подвергать Джона препарированию высшим обществом. Но произошло именно то, чего он так опасался. 

Стук в дверь прервал хождение Шерлока кругами по спальне. Он с силой распахнул полотно двери во всю ширь, явно не ожидая увидеть на пороге Огдена.

— Что вы..?

Разряд электрическим током прошелся по телу, вызывая конвульсии. Огден отбросил электрошокер и достал из кармана шприц.

— Я умею читать смски вверх ногами, — любезно сообщил он, — и не люблю проигрывать.

***  
Пока Джон взбегал по лестнице ему стало наплевать на все общественное мнение. Пусть он будет почетным гостем, пусть его не воспринимают как настоящего партнера Шерлока, плевать-плевать-плевать, лишь бы не случилось ничего плохого. 

Дверь в спальню Шерлока так и осталась нараспашку. Джон влетел в комнату на полном ходу и, прежде чем осмыслил свои действия, заломил назад руку Огдена в которой был зажат шприц — тело сработало на рефлексах. 

Шерлок находился в сознании и рвано дышал. Он сделал попытку подняться и снова рухнул на ковер, отчего Джон, нажав на другое плечо Огдена, заломил руку до хруста. 

— Джон, Джон! — сквозь кипящую внутри ярость донесся голос Грега. — Ему уже хватит, Джон!

Он отпустил, с трудом заглушая в себе бурлящую ярость, но все-таки отпустил. Разжал пальцы, уперся коленями в ворс ковра, потянулся к Шерлоку и помог ему сесть.

— Электрошокер, — констатировал Майкрофт, обведя взглядом спальню. Но Джон и сам узнал симптомы. 

Для Шерлока присутствие Джона было привычным. В какие бы переделки Шерлок не попадал, что бы не расследовал, Джон всегда находился рядом и прикрывал тылы. То, что Шерлок позорно пропустил удар электрошокера являлось неважным, ведь Джон успел! Однако кроме Джона в комнате оказался еще и Лестрейд, и — что за невезение — Майкрофт. Старший брат во всей красе видел фиаско Шерлока, что болезненно отразилось на честолюбии детектива. 

Шприц, выроненный Огденом при сопротивлении Джону, валялся неподалеку от Шерлока.

— Что за препарат? — прохрипел Шерлок. — Нет, молчать! 

Субстанция из шприца тут же оказалась подвергнутой тщательному изучению. Шерлок забормотал что-то, вылил немного жидкости на ладонь, втянул запах и уже отчетливее изъявил желание посетить домашнюю лабораторию. Джон не стал спорить. Он сделал обманное движение будто собирался ткнуть Огдена под ребра и гаркнул:

— Что в шприце? 

— Афродизиак, — простонал шарахнувшийся Огден.

— Джооон, — следом раздался возмущенный стон Шерлока.

— Препарат-то он тебе не назвал, — резонно заметил Джон и едва сдержал себя, чтобы не похлопать Шерлока по колену.

— Их ограниченное количество, Джон! Будет не так интересно узнавать. 

— Сочувствую, — в голосе Джона не было и тени раскаяния.

**Эпилог**

Рама окна, подсвеченная утренним светом, расчертила подоконник в спальне Шерлока причудливыми тенями. Джон сонно глянул и снова смежил веки, намереваясь доспать. Вчерашний вечер выжал из него все силы. 

Гости разъехались лишь ближе к полуночи, а после прибыла местная полиция. Объяснялся с ними Грег в присутствии Майкрофта и Эдвины. Зато Джона оставили в покое, чем он и воспользовался пойдя на поиски лаборатории. 

До отъезда гостей, члены семьи Холмс продолжали играть свои роли, предписанные обществом. Все, кроме Шерлока, который улизнул исследовать препарат. Джону оставалось надеяться, что исследования Шерлок будет проводить не на себе. 

В поисках лаборатории Джон забрел на кухню, вызвав переполох среди персонала. Стоило изложить свою просьбу, как Джону выделили Томаса в качестве проводника.

Лаборатория, находившаяся почти в подвальном помещении Поместья, оказалась небольшой комнатой с минимальным набором оборудования. Шерлок, стремительным вихрем, проходил ее за пять шагов, нетерпеливо ожидая результатов. Опершись на дверной косяк Джон приготовился ждать и незаметно для себя прикрыл глаза. По крайней мере с Шерлоком было все в порядке.

— Джон это лаборатория, а не спальня. 

Шерлок перехватил его за талию и потянул к себе, лишая прочной опоры косяка.

— Ммм. Я не найду дорогу в спальню в ваших, этих... как их там... угодьях!

— Поместье, — поправил Шерлок и это оказалось последним связным воспоминанием Джона о вчерашнем вечере.

***  
Одна из утренних теней змеей соскользнула с подоконника и обвилась вокруг ноги Джона.

— Эй, — возмутился он, открывая глаза. 

Улыбающийся, пахнуший шампунем и каким-то цветочным гелем Шерлок сильнее сжал лодыжку Джона.

— Мамуля ждет нас на завтрак через двадцать минут.

— Твою... — Джон прикусил язык и Шерлок лишь хмыкнул, отходя от кровати.

— Томас перенес твою одежду в мой шкаф. Вставай!

***  
Уловив знакомые шаги, полностью одетый Шерлок вышел из спальни, оставив Джона одеваться самостоятельно.

Старший брат посторонился, отступив вглубь коридора, за ним же последовал Шерлок. Они оба молчали, смотря друг на друга и со стороны казалось будто двое мужчин ведут незримый диалог.

В конце концов Шерлок произнес.

— На кого ты охотился, Майкрофт, до того, как раскусил Огдена?

Майкрофт на пару секунд смежил веки не торопясь отвечать.

— Уже не важно, дорогой брат.

Шерлок собирался поспорить с таким пренебрежительным ответом, но его отвлек вышедший из спальни Джон. Из его спальни. От мысленного уточнения теплело в районе солнечного сплетения. Майкрофт деликатно кашлянул, но Шерлок отмахнулся.

— Да? — не выдержал Джон.

— Мой занудный старший брат-формалист хочет сказать, что в джинсах...

— Даже принятых, — тихо подсказал Майкрофт, чем вызвал раздраженный вздох Шерлока.

— Да, людей в джинсах, даже принятых в семью, — затараторил он, — не пускают за стол.

Джон посмотрел на них обоих взглядом, в котором читалась вся профессиональная карьера военного, пусть и врача. Однако оба брата больше опасались взгляда мамули. 

— Ладно, — согласился Джон не добившись никакого эффекта и снова скрылся в спальне.

— Джооон, — закричал вслед Шерлок, — и такие свитера мамуля тоже не одобряет.

Из спальни раздался грохот открывшейся дверцы шкафа.

В Поместье начинался самый обычный день.

_Октябрь 2014-Март 2015_


End file.
